Secrets d'apprentis
by titetiza
Summary: La jeune Jim découvre ses pouvoirs et décide de devenir apprentie en se rendant au Sanctuaire d'Athéna qui forme de nouveaux chevaliers et amazones. Les chevaliers d'or réussiront-ils à entraîner de nouvelles amazones en temps de paix ? Les événements se passent après la Guerre Sainte et la bataille contre Artémis…
1. Du lit brisé au sanctuaire

**Secrets d'Apprentis**

**Auteur : Luna Del Rey (traduction Tiza Gwadess) **

**Synopsis**

La jeune Jim découvre ses pouvoirs et décide de devenir apprentie en se rendant au Sanctuaire d'Athéna qui forme de nouveaux chevaliers et amazones. Les chevaliers d'or réussiront-ils à entraîner de nouvelles amazones en temps de paix ? Les événements se passent après la Guerre Sainte et la bataille contre Artémis…

_Remarques initiales de l'auteur de l'histoire_

_Saint-Seiya appartient à M. Kurumada. Cette histoire-là est ma première fanfic dans l'univers de Saint-Seiya. Je suis très contente de la voir publiée dans une autre langue. Mes sincères remerciements à la lectrice Tiza Gwadess, qui m'a toujours aidé avec ses commentaires, ses conversations, sa douceur et ses avis sur l'histoire. Et maintenant c'est elle qui m'aide pour traduction. J'espère que vous vous amuserez en lisant, de la même manière qu'elle m'a amusé en l'écrivant. _

_Bises. _

**CHAPITRE 1. Du lit brisé au Sanctuaire**

Jim menait une vie normale jusqu'à ce que d'étranges phénomènes surviennent. Elle vivait déjà seule depuis quelque temps, et même si elle ressentait quelque fois cette solitude, elle aimait vivre ainsi.

Après avoir terminé ses études à la fac, elle s'installa dans la capitale à São Paulo pour y chercher un emploi. Elle n'avait pas de vie sociale extraordinaire, mais s'amusait de temps en temps. Elle aimait plutôt rester chez elle, regarder de bons films en mangeant du Pop-corn, lire et jouer à des jeux vidéo. C'est justement à la maison que débutèrent des évènements étranges qui dès lors devinrent plus fréquents.

Parfois, le matin au réveil, elle trouvait les objets de sa chambre en désordre, ils n'étaient plus à leur place habituelle. Les lumières de la maison s'allumaient et s'éteignaient toutes seules quand elle s'en approchait. Le plus étrange, c'étaient les portes qui s'ouvraient soigneusement pour elle comme si il y avait une main invisible avec elle, ou encore parfois quand elle marchait elle avait la sensation d'avoir ses pieds quittant le sol, un peu comme si elle flottait et en marchait en même temps.

Au début elle pensait que c'était juste une impression, son imagination, voire même qu'elle était folle. Mais depuis elle fit quelques expériences, et eu la certitude de l'existence de ses pouvoirs. Et elle fut bientôt terrifiée de cette nouvelle réalité. Elle ne pouvait compter sur personne car elle était sûre qu'on la jugerait folle ou pire qu'on la prenne pour une sorcière si on connaissait ses capacités. Ainsi elle décida de cacher ses « dons », attendant tranquillement qu'ils disparaissent, ou pensant que si elle essayait de les utiliser qu'ils s'épuiseraient comme la batterie de son lecteur MP4 qu'elle utilisait pour écouter du Heavy Metal.

Puis vint alors l'épisode le plus étrange qui lui soit arrivé. Dormant paisiblement dans sa chambre, elle rêvait qu'elle volait au-dessus d'un champ. La sensation était merveilleuse, et sentait le vent dans ses cheveux, des frissons sur son corps provoqués l'effleurement des feuilles du sommet des arbres pendant son vol. Cela dura peu de temps, mais elle se sentait bien, n'avait plus doutes, ni peurs, ni angoisses. Elle était seule, dans le vent et dans cette immensité volant à toute vitesse. Pas d'ailes, elle était comme un superhéros mais sans cape et uniforme rouge et bleu. Tel un oiseau sans ailes dans les nuages blancs et jouissait de la plus sublime des libertés…

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était à plus de 2 mètres du sol. Elle senti l'odeur de la peinture du plafond de sa chambre puis tomba comme un fruit mûr, ce qui cassa le lit dans un horrible fracas. Bientôt la panique fit place à la peur, puis vint la terreur. Elle était réellement en train de flotter. Et maintenant son lit était cassé.

Après une vingtaine de minutes pendant laquelle son cœur bâtit follement, elle se calma. Elle se leva, répara comme elle put le lit en remettant le matelas et l'oreiller dans leur position habituelle. Elle se fit une liste de choses à faire dans l'immédiat : D'abord arranger tout ce désordre, ensuite descendre acheter un nouveau lit. Mais à ce moment-là elle préféra se reposer et se remettre de ses émotions. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le sofa en se disant :

- Je devrais dormir et oublier toute cette folie.

Mais elle ne réussit pas à dormir.

Puis c'est encore toute angoissée qu'elle prit son ordinateur pour vérifier ses e-mails. Parmi les publicités ou des courriers futiles de ses amis il y en avait un dont le champ expéditeur indiquait : « Fondation Kido ». Le message disait :

« Le Sanctuaire de Grèce ouvre des sélections pour de nouveaux apprentis aspirants chevaliers et amazones. Nous vous offrons l'occasion d'échanger avec d'autres pays et cultures. Les intéressés doivent remplir le formulaire d'admission et joindre en annexe un certificat de naissance avec une photo récente. »

A la fin du message il y avait une photo jolie des ruines grecques avec une partie du soleil en arrière-plan. Après la lecture de ce court message, elle pensait respectueusement : « Ça doit être intéressant de voyager et d'échanger avec autres cultures… ». Elle cliqua sur le lien du formulaire et trouva une page avec 10 autres pages de formulaire à remplir. Les questions étaient aussi variées et étranges que possible.

Ça allait des caractéristiques physiques aux des goûts musicaux. Il y avait des questions relatives aux antécédents médicaux, aptitudes artistiques, aux travaux manuels, le nom du père, de la mère, des grands-parents, du pays d'origine des parents, des grands-parents et du niveau d'instruction. Il y avait des questions sur Philosophie, l'Histoire, la Géographie, le Droit, la Logique, les Mathématiques, la Physique, la Chimie, la Médecine, la Littérature, la Mythologie et d'autres disciplines.

Les questions les plus étranges du formulaire étaient les dernières. « Croyez-vous que l'humanité peut être exposée à des dangers inconnus ? Croyez-vous en l'existence de phénomènes sans explication logique ou scientifique ? Avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de vivre intensément de tels phénomènes ? ». C'étaient des questions d'ordre métaphysique et non pas conventionnelles, et il est certain que ce n'était pas un simple test quelconque.

Elle répondit oui à ces 3 dernières questions. C'était sincère, après tout, les derniers événements de sa vie n'avaient pas non plus d'explications. Mais elle pensait que ce seul formulaire était idiot, on ne risquait de deviner son secret. Quelques secondes après avoir cliqué sur le bouton d'envoi du formulaire, arriva un nouveau message. « Félicitations votre candidature a été acceptée par la Fondation Kido ! Vous êtes invité à vous présenter à… » avec l'adresse indiquée, la date et l'heure de son rendez-vous. « Sont rapides hein ! » pensa-t-elle.

Comme la date était proche, elle s'occupa bientôt de faire les bagages. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? La fondation Kido est sérieuse, elle déjà avait entendu parler de ses actions sociales, elle était certaine que ce serait une bonne expérience. Il n'y avait rien qui la retenait au Brésil. Elle était libre, majeur, vaccinée et disponible. Au cas où elle n'aimerait pas ou que quelque chose ne se passerait pas bien elle retournerait au pays. Elle n'était pas idiote et savait reconnaître les difficultés quand il le fallait et agir en fonction, mais quelque chose lui disait que cela serait une bonne chose.

Le jour et le lieu-dit, un homme chauve vint accueillir les invités pour les conduire à bord d'un navire de croisière ancré dans le port. Il y avait à peu près une vingtaine personnes qui avait reçu le courrier électronique avec le formulaire d'admission. Et elles venaient de tous les coins du pays.

Pendant ce voyage d'une poignée de jours, la Fondation organisa des conférences pour expliquer la mission sociale de la Fondation Kido, la vie du patriarche fondateur de l'empire ainsi que l'héritage laissé à sa petite-fille Saori. Comme ces conférences étaient très monocordes, Jim finissait par s'endormir au beau milieu de quelques-unes. Lors d'une autre conférence, elle se distrayait en griffonnant des dessins dans son bloc note, sans prêter trop d'attention à ce disait le chauve qui s'était présenté avec arrogance comme étant « Tatsumi, assistant personnel de Mademoiselle Kido ».

Elle regardait d'un œil perdu ses dessins avec son stylo à bille au-dessus du bloc. En bougeant ses yeux en direction du diaporama et remarqua que le stylo debout au-dessus du bloc bougeait conjointement dans la même direction de son regard. Elle se concentra sur le stylo et le fit flotter d'un coté à l'autre sans le toucher, et répéta cette action 3 fois, s'amusant des fluctuations de l'objet devant elle.

Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la salle, et se redressa sur sa chaise effrayée en tenant le stylo avec ses deux mains pour le cacher entre les cuisses. Après un moment, elle regarda sur les côtés et se détendit, personne n'avait remarqué son petit manège, tout le monde prêtaient attention à la conférence et ne faisait pas attention à elle, heureusement. Puis elle se retourna vers la projection et remarqua un jeune homme aux cheveux blond longs jusqu'aux épaules qui l'observait. Il était assis près de la scène. Il semblait avoir remarqué l'air inquiet de la jeune femme et il lui souriait.

Jim rougi et abaissa timidement la tête en se demandant : « Est-ce qu'il m'a vu faire ça ? » Une vague de terreur courrait le long de son épine dorsale. « S'il c'est le cas qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Saloperie ! Comme ai-je pu être aussi stupide, en faisant ça en public ! », se réprimanda-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas que ce jeune homme était Hyoga le chevalier du Cygne et qu'il l'avait remarqué dans ce navire depuis le premier jour.

***** Y *****

Des heures plus tard, elle débarqua dans une région déserte proche des ruines grecques. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle fut invitée à descendre seule, mais respectait cela. Tatsumi lui avait informé que Monsieur Hyoga l'y attendrait là-bas.

Il n'y avait rien à craindre, après tout elle pourrait peut-être partir de là en volant si elle le voulait, pensait-elle en riant toute seule de la situation. En fait elle était triste et pensait qu'elle avait probablement été éliminée des sélections ou quelque chose de ce genre. « Eh bien, au moins moi je vais connaître les ruines grecques maintenant que je suis ici… »

- Salut ! Bienvenue au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ! - dit une voix rauque qui la tira de ses rêveries.

C'était ce même jeune blond de l'auditoire qui lui avait parlé. Jim resta immobile pendant un moment en observant l'être souriant qui était devant d'elle. Il était grand, avait de beaux yeux bleus avec de longs cils. Il paraissait avoir 20 ans et portait un T-shirt bleu avec des bandages de même couleur sur les bras.

- Vous êtes Hyoga ? – dit-elle finalement.

- Lui-même. Je vais vous emmener au secteur de recrutement des apprentis. Puis je porter votre sac à dos, il semble lourd… - demanda poliment le jeune homme.

Elle le lui donna sans cérémonie, il pesait de son poids en effet. Et ils marchèrent en direction des ruines. Jim brisa silence :

- Comment s'est fait ce recrutement, je n'ai pas été éliminée ? Je pensais que c'était le cas depuis qu'on m'a ordonné de descendre du navire et…

- Non, non, au contraire, vous seule avez été choisie. Les autres ont été faire une promenade touristique à Athènes et ensuite ils retourneront chez eux. - dit le jeune homme dans un sourire amical.

- Ah c'est gentil ! - s'anima Jim. – Et il est loin ce Sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

- Plus ou moins. Dès que nous passerons par le portail et nous y serons, Jim…

- Hé comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ! – demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher.

- J'ai vu votre fiche. – répondit Hyoga en souriant encore une fois. - Nous arrivons au portail d'accès du Sanctuaire. Tenez-vous fermement à moi, vous sentirez une secousse.

- Portail d'accès ? qui provoque une secousse… - dit-elle en tenant le bras du jeune homme.

L'instant suivant elle senti une forte poussée et une lumière intense la frappa rapidement l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Quand elle peut les rouvrir elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus sur la plage où elle a débarquée. Elle était dans un endroit totalement différent, avec des amoncellements de pierres sur les côtés qui formaient des ruines. Et devant eux se dressait une énorme arène semblable à un Colisée en ruines. Des gens circulaient ici et là vêtues comme au temps de la Grèce antique, ce qui accentuait le coté étrange de ce paysage.

Ce soudain changement d'environnement effraya Jim, elle était comme stupéfiée au premier abord. En fait ce lieu lui procurait une étrange sensation, comme si elle le connaissait ou lui était très familier. Elle courut pour rejoindre Hyoga qui marchait déjà plus loin devant :

- C'est quoi tout ça hein ? Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? C'est quoi cet endroit ?

- Ceci est le Sanctuaire, le lieu où vivent les chevaliers d'Athéna. Le passage par le portail est un peu effrayant au début, mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal. Laissez-moi vous expliquer brièvement, le sanctuaire est caché aux yeux du commun des humains. Seuls ceux qui dotés de certaines capacités peuvent y entrer. Pour arriver ici nous traversons un portail dimensionnel. Nous sommes toujours sur Terre, mais nous sommes cachés par la barrière formée par la cosmo-énergie ou cosmos de la Déesse Athéna.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? - Jim était incrédule, elle avait entendu qu'une portion de ces mots « fous », chevaliers, cosmos, déesse Athéna ? Et c'est tout ?

- C'est parfaitement possible, de la même façon que vous pouvez déplacer des objets avec votre esprit… - dit le blond lui adressant un regardant profond. - Comme je vous disais, vous avez été enrôlée pour le programme des apprentis du Sanctuaire. D'abord nous allons évaluer votre cosmos et vos capacités. Ensuite vous serez prise en charge par l'amazone responsable de la formation des apprentis de première année. Elle va vous tout vous expliquer en détails. Elle s'appelle Shina du Cobra, retenez ce nom, Jim.

- Vous m'avez vu ! - s'étonna-t-elle en roulant ses yeux. - Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais le pire c'est que je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, et…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ici vous serez entraînée et vous pourrez utiliser vos pouvoirs devant d'autres personnes sans problèmes. – l'interrompit tranquillement Hyoga. - Votre don est très spécial, je suis sûr que vous serez une puissante amazone protectrice de la Terre. Votre cosmos est très évident, j'ai pu le sentir depuis premier jour.

- Vous êtes comme moi ? Vous pouvez faire ces choses-là aussi ?

- En fait mes capacités sont différentes, mais le principe est le même. – répondit Hyoga à Jim demeurant perplexe. – Vous voyez cette file de jeunes gens ? Il faut y aller et attendre qu'on vienne vous chercher pour l'évaluation.

Hyoga lui donna son sac à dos et s'en alla lui souhaitant bonne chance.

***** Y *****

Il y avait une file d'une trentaine de personnes, des hommes et des femmes. Tous dans la même situation qu'elle, qui avaient également reçu un courrier électronique, pris un navire, puis ont étés sélectionnés pour être là prêts à être évalués. Jim devint bientôt impatiente. Toutes ses informations encore virevoltantes à son esprit excitaient grandement sa curiosité.

Finalement elle trouverait des explications sur ce qui la faisait déplacer des choses avec son esprit sans être prise pour une mutante ou un alien, encouragée par le fait qu'il puisse exister des personnes comme elle. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ce lieu, de bonnes choses bonnes venues de cette terre, de ces ruines, de ces gens. La région dans l'ensemble semblait à moitié magique et elle le ressentait de manière intense et mystérieuse.

Elle déposa son sac au sol et s'assit en imitant les autres qui attendaient sur la pelouse. À côté d'elle, il y avait fille qui paraissait avoir son âge. Elle était assise avec les jambes croisées sur son sac à dos rose et semblait assez impatiente en remuant sans cesse ces cheveux exotiques de couleur de rose. Elle était très mignonne avec un signe sous l'œil gauche qui lui donnait un air de Barbie Paris Hilton. En plus d'être jolie elle paraissait délicate, avec la peau très blanche qui contrastait avec sa tenue fleurie prononcée.

- Rhaaa, la poussière de cet endroit va abimer mes cheveux, arrf ! - se plaignit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en plissant le nez.

- Ben cette place est à moitié rustique donc… Cette Shina du Cobra, comment est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, j'ai déjà été recrutée par mon maître dans mon pays il y a une semaine. Mais ils ont décidé que je devais m'entretenir avec cette Shina sur mes capacités. J'attends que mon maître me sorte d'ici bientôt.

- Qui est ton maître ?

- C'est le chevalier d'or des Poissons, Aphrodite, le plus beau de tous êtres humains. C'est lui-même qui m'a enrôlé pour être sa disciple. Seulement ils ne me laisseront pas passer les 12 maisons sans avoir été évaluée par la responsable des apprentis, Shina du Cobra. Et il se fait tard !

- Hummmm… - répondit calmement Jim. Elle réprima une envie de rire quand elle l'entendit parler du « plus beau de tous les êtres humains ». La façon de parler de cette fille était à la fois élégante et amusante. – Tu viens d'où ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? – demanda-elle.

- Je m'appelle Lucy et je viens de Suisse.

- Enchantée Lucy, mon nom est Jim et je viens du Brésil.

- Moi de même.

L'amazone Shina du Cobra apparu accompagnée de 2 chevaliers. Elle marchait en direction de ces personnes qui l'attendaient et fit un signe de la main pour qu'ils se lèvent et commença à parler d'une voix ferme :

- Très bien apprentis, comme vous pouvez le voir, vous êtes dans le Sanctuaire de la Déesse Athéna. Je suis l'amazone responsable des apprentis de première année, je m'appelle Shina du Cobra. Tout d'abord je dois vous informer que les apprentis ici n'ont le droit à rien, et sont à la base de la chaîne alimentaire. Vous avez un devoir d'obéissance aveugle envers moi et tous les chevaliers des autres signes qui sont supérieurs à vous. Même un simple soldat a plus de valeur que vous. Vous serez quelque chose seulement quand vous gagnerez vos armures respectives, à condition que vous ne mouriez pas pendant la première année ou la première semaine de formation. Ici vous apprendrez à combattre et à contrôler et utiliser votre cosmos pour protéger la Terre des forces du mal. Moi et d'autres chevaliers vous dispenserons les instructions de base pour les premières années. Après cette période, vous aurez un maître à titre individuel, mais seulement avec mon approbation et celle Marine, chef des amazones du Sanctuaire.

Les paroles de l'amazone rendirent Jim suffisamment inquiète. La vie ne serait pas facile par ici. La femme parlait comme si elle voulait intimider tout le monde. Après les premières instructions, le groupe se dirigea au quartier des apprentis, accompagnés par un soldat subordonné à Shina. L'homme leur ordonna de laisser leur bagages dans les logements et de se rendre à l'arène de formation dans une demi-heure afin d'être évalués au combat.

L'arène était énorme. C'était comme un amphithéâtre antique un peu détruit, mais qui conservait des gradins et plates-formes. La place était bondée. Dans les premiers rangs une rangée de soldats gesticulaient et parlaient fort entre eux. Plus haut, il y avait un petit groupe de 12 chevaliers qui observait de loin. Et au-dessus d'eux il y avait 2 personnes, un homme d'une haute stature, vêtu d'une grande toge blanche et portant un casque doré. À ses côté se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux lilas qui regardait avec curiosité le petit groupe qui entrait dans l'arène et qui fut présentée par l'amazone du Cobra comme en étant les nouveaux apprentis du sanctuaire.

- Bien, maintenant nous allons tester vos cosmos. - commença Shina. - Nous allons voir ce dont vous êtes capables. Chevalier Ichi de l'Hydre choisis ton adversaire.

Un chevalier aux cheveux argentés entra dans l'arène. Il était très laid et mal embouché, les spectateurs commencèrent à bavarder à ce moment-là.

- Je choisis le rouquin de gauche maître Shina. - et il indiqua un homme corpulent qui se trouvait à gauche au bout de la rangée d'apprentis.

- Très mauvais choix chevalier, je suis ceinture noire dans karaté. - dit le rouquin et se mis devant du chevalier de l'Hydre en position de combat.

- Faites de votre mieux, apprentis. – répondit le chevalier tandis que Shina regardait avec un sourire malin.

Bientôt le chevalier éleva son cosmos et commença à se déplacer devant l'homme. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, ses mains montaient et descendaient comme des serpents prêts à attaquer leur proie. Jim eu un frisson voyant cette scène. Elle eut peur pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en ce lieu. Elle craignait surtout que l'apprenti rouquin ne semblait pas remarquer le danger imminent.

Pendant un moment elle se sentit observée. Certains parmi les 12 dans les gradins supérieurs la dévisageaient. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux lilas, et à ses côté il y avait un autre de la même taille mais blond et habillé comme un moine bouddhiste. Il y avait aussi un homme aux longs cheveux roux et près de lui un homme bien bâti également aux cheveux blonds qui se tenait le menton. Celui-ci murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille du rouquin qui lui répondait sans changer d'expression.

Elle se retourna vers le combat qui se déroulait quand elle ressenti une forte sensation de danger. A ce moment-là, le chevalier de l'Hydre sauta sur l'apprenti sans qu'il ait la possibilité de se défendre. Des griffes sortirent de ses gants pour se planter dans le cou du pauvre homme qui cria et tomba au sol en tordant de douleur. La lutte n'avait pas duré deux minutes. Son menton s'affaissa. Alors c'était ce qui l'attendait dans ce sanctuaire ? Son cœur commença à s'affoler et elle senti comme une volonté animale de fuir de l'arène.

- Celui-là aura du travail pour apprendre quelque chose, mais au moins il a eu du courage, momentanément, mais il a eu du courage. - dit Shina tandis qu'elle appelait des soldats pour prendre le jeune homme afin de le soigner et empêcher qu'il ne meure du poison de l'Hydre. – Choisis ton prochain adversaire l'Hydre. Et cette fois, soit plus rapide, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

- Je choisis la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui est à coté de toi Shina. Qu'elle vienne affronter Ichi de l'Hydre. Je promets de bien m'occuper de vous, petite chérie.

Jim marcha presque sans sentir le sol sous ses pieds tellement la peur qu'elle ressentait était grande. Elle s'arrêta devant le chevalier et inspira à fond.-« Je crois que mon heure est venue », pensa-t-elle. Quand elle senti à nouveau les regards du haut des gradins. Maintenant tous les 12 la regardaient fixement, comme si ils attendaient une réaction d'elle, mais laquelle ? S'enfuir en courant et criant de peur ? L'homme en tunique blanche et la jeune fille avec la crosse la regardaient également. « Tout le monde est super intéressé de voir mon humiliation, génial », pensa-t-elle en reniflant.

L'Hydre commença à se déplacer à nouveau comme un serpent. Il fit un pas dans sa direction et elle de peur recula de 2 pas en arrière. Elle trébucha sur une roche et tomba assise sur le sol. Elle avait si peur qu'elle se couvrit le visage avec ses mains, en pensant qu'elle serait frappée. Quand soudain, silence général.

Jim ouvrit les yeux et vis le poing du chevalier immobile à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle éloigna les mains de sa tête et regardant la scène effrayée, apparemment le chevalier ne réussissait pas à s'approcher et bouger plus que cela. Elle mit ses mains au sol pour se lever, quand autre chose d'inattendu arriva. Ichi vola de plusieurs mètres comme si il avait été renversé par un camion et tomba au milieu des soldats dans les gradins.

Tout le monde dans l'arène était stupéfait.

***** Y *****

Quelques minutes plus tard dans les vestiaires de l'arène…

- Suis-je dans le pétrin ? – demanda Jim une fois de plus à l'homme quoi avait des cheveux lilas et des points à la place des sourcils qui s'était assis devant elle.

- Non, pas du tout. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a rien à craindre. C'est arrivé à cause de votre don de télékinésie, il est très puissant. Vous avez fait ça sans le vouloir. Vous vous êtes seulement défendue. Vous aviez peur et votre cosmos a réagi en provoquant cela. - dit l'homme avec beaucoup de tranquillité.

- Heu… et comment va Ichi ?

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. C'est un chevalier de bronze, il a l'habitude.- lui répondit Mû avec un sourire sympathique. – Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. La Télékinésie sans formation se manifeste ainsi, et vous êtes un peu rapide et habile mais êtes incontrôlable, ce n'est pas très bon, vous avez seulement besoin d'une formation adéquate.

Mû et Jim eurent longue conversation après l'incident dans l'arène. Il lui parla ses propres pouvoirs, de sa télékinésie. Il lui parla également du cosmos, des chevaliers d'Athéna, chevaliers de bronze, d'argent et d'or, de la déesse qui s'est réincarnée dans le corps de Saori Kido, du sanctuaire et les innombrables batailles qui déjà avaient eu lieu pour protéger la Terre. Jim écouta tout attentivement, et ressentit de bientôt de l'intérêt pour cet univers de dieux et de guerres mythologiques. Tout cela était fascinant.

Au fond de la salle du vestiaire, le Grand Maître Shion et Shina débattaient âprement :

- C'est absurde, Grand Maître Shion ! Alors parce que cette fille a manifesté par hasard un puissant cosmos il faudrait qu'elle reçoive un traitement spécial ? Ça ne suffit déjà pas que la chouchoute d'Aphrodite à peine arrivée soit avantagée de la sorte !

- Shina, vous savez très bien que qu'Athéna encourage les chevaliers d'or à chercher des disciples. Vous voulez même désobéir aux ordres d'Athéna amazone ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela Grand Maître. Je trouve seulement qu'il est trop tôt pour ces filles de vivre parmi les 12 maisons. Il y a aussi le fait c'est injuste envers les autres apprentis qui n'auront pas le même traitement.

- Regardez bien Shina - dit le grand maître en plaçant la main sur l'épaule de l'amazone en la conduisant là où étaient Mu et Jim. - Ce n'est pas qu'elles reçoivent traitement spécial. Le fait est qu'elles sont réellement différentes des autres apprentis. Aphrodite s'est pris d'affection pour la jeune Lucy et Jim a besoin d'une formation précise et urgente pour sa télékinésie actuellement dangereuse, chose que elle n'aura pas dans le village des amazones.

- Si je puis me permettre, maître Shion, je peux former Jim et Kiki sera heureux d'avoir une camarade d'entrainement. – proposa Mû.

- Je trouve quand même que c'est tôt pour prendre cette décision. Toutes les deux ont encore beaucoup à apprendra avant d'être formées par un chevalier d'or. – rétorqua Shina en fusillant Jim du regard.

- Nous allons soumettre le cas à Athéna. Aphrodite a déjà fait beaucoup de tapage pour le compte de son élève pour qu'elle ne passe pas par l'évaluation. Ce qu'Athéna décidera sera définitif, et cela sera valable pour toutes les deux.

C'était la solution trouvée par le Grand Maître Shion.

***** Y *****

Dans le temple d'Athéna…

- Tout ça est absurde, Athéna ! Ma disciple ne doit pas se mélanger avec ces horribles apprentis. Elle est très supérieure à eux, et aussi belle que moi. Elle est spéciale et très puissante. Elle doit rester avec moi dans ma maison où elle sera dûment formée par moi. - vociférait Aphrodite devant d'Athéna qui tenait sa crosse en arborant une terrible expression blasée.

- Du calme Aphrodite. – répondit Athéna. - Personne n'a dit qu'elle ne resterait pas dans votre temple, juste qu'elle devait pouvoir connaitre les autres apprentis, pour se socialiser, se faire des amis…

- Je suis complètement d'accord pour que l'élève d'Aphrodite puisse rester parmi les 12 maisons et je me propose d'aider pour l'entraîner quand le Poisson sera en mission. – dit le chevalier Masque de Mort agenouillé derrière Aphrodite. - Il ne m'est pas permis d'avoir un disciple, alors je serais heureux d'aider à la formation des élèves de mes compagnons.

- Il ne t'est pas permis d'en avoir un, Masque, pour des raisons évidentes. Avec ta façon d'être, tu finirais par torturer le pauvre élève en moins d'une semaine. - répondit Aphrodite au chevalier du Cancer.

- Mais finalement je suis heureuse qu'il soit disposé à aider à la formation des apprentis. - dit Athéna, avant que Masque puisse répondre aux piques de son compagnon.

A ce moment-là entrèrent Shion, Shina, Mû et Jim, venus de l'arène. Athéna se leva de son trône avec un large sourire, quand Shion s'approcha.

- Je vois que vous vous occupez déjà des revendications d'Aphrodite, ma déesse. - dit-il en se plaçant au côté d'Athéna.

- Je ne vois pas de problèmes à ce que Lucy reste avec Aphrodite dans la douzième maison. Il semble s'être beaucoup attaché à elle…

- Si vous le décidez ainsi ma Dame, je ne vois pas non plus de problèmes. Vous pouvez aller chercher votre apprentie Aphrodite.

Dès que Shion eu dit cela, Aphrodite fit une révérence à Athéna et au Grand Maître, puis quitta la salle en étant suivit par Masque de Mort. Le Cancer détailla Jim de haut en bas quand il passa près d'elle. Mû n'aimait pas le regard du chevalier envers la jeune fille et le surveilla jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les escaliers.

Au même moment Shina pensait finalement que la petite Barbie avait sa place auprès d'Aphrodite, sa version masculine. Elle se tourna vers Athéna et Shion en disant :

- Athéna, voici la jeune fille qui a renversé le chevalier de l'Hydre dans l'arène. Son nom est Jim. Présentez-vous à la déesse petite ! - dit Shina en poussant Jim avec le coude « en toute délicatesse ».

Athéna l'accueille de bras ouverts.

- Vous êtes surprenante vous savez ? - dit Athéna en se levant pour étreindre Jim avec affection. - Soyez bienvenue dans mon sanctuaire.

- Merci… Athéna. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça vous savez… - dit-elle maladroitement après la démonstration d'affection de la déesse.

- Athéna, après ce qui s'est passé, je pense que Jim devrait recevoir la formation d'un chevalier d'or. Il est clair que sa télékinésie est très puissante. Elle peut avoir des problèmes si elle reste dans le village des amazones sans la formation qui lui convient. – expliqua Mû en s'inclinant devant la déesse.

- Mû a raison ma déesse. Je me souviens du travail que Mû m'a donné quand il était petit et il ne savait pas contrôler sa télékinésie. - fit valoir Shion. - La jeune Jim doit recevoir formation pour contrôler sa télékinésie dès que possible, sinon elle restera un danger pour les personnes de son entourage ainsi que pour elle-même.

- Je peux imaginer maître Shion, je peux imaginer. - répondit la déesse dissimulant sa préoccupation.

- Je suggère que pour le bien de tous, Jim s'entraîne avec Mû dans la maison du Bélier. – proposa Shion déterminé.

- Mais et Kiki ? - s'interposa Shina. - Mû a déjà un disciple. Kiki nécessite une attention exclusive, personne ici ne supporterait que cette peste soit libre dans le Sanctuaire sans surveillance de son maître. Même sous la surveillance de Mû il fait déjà des bêtises, imaginez sans !

- Le petit ne fait pas tant de bêtises Shina. Il en fait quelquefois, mais c'est un bon petit garçon. - répondit Mû avec délicatesse.

- Shina a raison Mû. - dit Athéna. - Kiki équivaut à une équipe de disciples à lui seul. Il rend dingue les employées de mon temple quand il vient ici. Il a plus besoin de vous que Jim. – puis se retournant vers le patriarche elle demanda : - Qui d'autre que Mû peut enseigner la télékinésie maître Shion ?

- Et bien ma Dame, il y a…

***** Y *****

- Moi ma déesse ? Vous souhaitez vraiment que j'ai une disciple ? Ne serait-ce pas mieux qu'elle reste dans le village des amazones… ?

- Non Shaka, pas du tout, pensez-vous que vous n'êtes pas capable de former une disciple ?

- Evidement que je suis capable ! Mais je pense qu'elle ne s'adapterait pas à la routine de l'entrainement et…

- Donc c'est décidé. Jim ira dans votre maison aujourd'hui même. D'autres questions chevalier ?

- Non ma déesse. - dit de manière résigné le chevalier de Vierge.

- Génial ! Je vais appeler votre apprentie. - Athéna se leva de son trône et frappa des mains.

Obéissants à la demande de la déesse, les soldats firent entrer la nouvelle élève de Shaka dans le bureau du Grand maître.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, ma Dame ? - demanda Jim s'arrêtant en face de la déesse.

- Oui très chère. Voici votre maître, Shaka de la Vierge. Vous recevrez ses enseignements. Maintenant vous pouvez y aller, en chemin vous pourrez mieux faire connaissance.

Cette présentation de son maître fut plutôt étrange d'autant que Jim le trouvait plus semblable à un moine qu'un chevalier. L'homme avait une expression calme et les yeux fermé. Elle le reconnu comme l'un de spectateurs de l'arène qui était à coté de Mû en haut des gradins. L'arien semblait réceptif. Puis il dit simplement : « Venez avec moi » et ils sortirent du temple d'Athéna.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de son temple, Athéna s'écroula sur son trône épuisée. Mais elle était satisfaite. Oui, tout cela était une idée à elle. L'initiative du programme des apprentis pour avoir de nouveaux chevaliers, les e-mails et sélections de personnes des quatre coins du monde.

Le Sanctuaire avait besoin de nouveaux défenseurs. Les guerres ont dégarni l'armée d'Athéna. Beaucoup de guerriers ont déserté de peur de mourir dans les batailles contre les dieux. Le Sanctuaire avait besoin de chevaliers d'argent et de bronze, mais aussi d'amazones, et principalement d'amazones.

Les seules amazones qui restaient dans le sanctuaire étaient Shina, Marin, Gisty et June. Toutes occupaient des positions importantes. C'étaient des femmes très dévouées, mais minoritaires. Et le souhait d'Athéna était de voir la force féminine grandir dans sa troupe d'élite. Sa fondation s'occupait des e-mails pour recruter les hommes également, mais la préférence était de favoriser l'augmentation du nombre des amazones. La raison principale à cela était la solitude de ses chevaliers bien aimés.

Athéna savait qu'il n'était pas facile de la servir. Les entraînements exhaustifs, les guerres contre les dieux, principalement la dernière où les chevaliers d'or sont morts et avec leurs âmes emprisonnées dans cette horrible et maudite colonne d'airain; Cela avaient laissé des marques profondes dans les cœurs de ces braves guerriers.

Elle savait cela. Il lui en coûta beaucoup plus qu'on n'imagine pas pour réussir à libérer les chevaliers d'or de cette prison des dieux, et les ressusciter pour qu'ils puissent jouir d'une vie normale maintenant qu'ils étaient finalement en paix. Et elle ferait tout pour ses chevaliers bien aimés, pour qu'ils soient heureux et qu'ils trouvent le véritable amour. Pourquoi pas ?

Les chevaliers d'or malgré leur physique avantageux étaient reclus, et peu étaient ceux qui aimaient sortir du sanctuaire à la recherche de divertissement au-delà du portail dimensionnel. Elle connaissait l'existence d'un groupe de fêtards, mais elle fermait les yeux. Car à partir du moment où ils agissaient de manière responsable, il lui était évident qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser.

Ils passaient leur vie à s'entraîner et combattre pour la Terre, ils méritaient quelques distractions de temps en temps. Mais elle savait aussi que certains chevaliers « s'amusaient » avec des employées du sanctuaire, et cela ne lui convenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que son royaume soit connu comme le royaume du libertinage aux yeux des autres dieux. « Ils pensent que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ces murs », pensait la déesse en se roulant une mèche de ses cheveux lilas. « Je ne suis pas aussi naïve qu'il n'y parait. »

En ce jour, particulier, elle estimait avoir fait un bon choix. Elle avait le pressentiment que Shaka serait très bien avec Jim, espérant même peut être qu'ils soient plus que simples maître et élève. Parmi les 12, le chevalier de la Vierge était très fermé. Shaka passait les jours à méditer, même n'étant pas sous menace de guerre.

Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul toute sa vie.

- Jim est jolie, je suis sûre que Shaka s'en apercevra tôt ou plus tard. - se dit Athéna pour elle-même.

***** Y *****

Temple de Vierge…

Un employé avait rapporté le sac à dos de l'élève de Shaka du quartier des apprentis pour le sixième temple. Auparavant Shaka déjà avait montré sa chambre à Jim :

- Voici votre chambre, vous pouvez l'arranger commet il vous conviendra le mieux. Et ce fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça.

Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre pour aller reprendre ses méditations. Jim n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils sont sortis du temple d'Athéna. Elle était à bout de force. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était prendre un bain et dormir. Elle trouvait que sa chambre lui convenait bien. Elle s'assit sur le lit se mis à observer l'environnement.

La chambre était assez grande. Sur les murs il y avait des dessins bouddhistes, un tapis avec l'image du Bouddha couvrait le sol, il y avait une fenêtre, une grand armoire en bois et un abat-jour au-dessus d'une table de chevet. Tout était très simple, mais propre.

Partout dans la maison, elle sentait une forte odeur d'encens. Il y avait des images dorées du Bouddha partout. Epuisée, elle se coucha dans le lit et dormait profondément quelques secondes plus tard.

***** Y *****

La nuit, Mû apparu à la maison de Vierge pour discuter et prendre thé avec le propriétaire.

- Athéna est parfois si autoritaire Mû…

- Ne te plains pas Shaka. J'ai parlé avec ta disciple dans les vestiaires de l'arène. C'est une jeune femme intelligente, elle sait aussi bien s'exprimer qu'elle jolie, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Quoi ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je ne voulais pas entraîner de disciple maintenant qui plus est une disciple et interne. Je n'ai jamais entraîné de fille avant. Je ne pense pas que ça va bien se passer.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Shaka ? Tu as peur d'elle ?

- Non Mû du Bélier, je la trouvé étrange. Je n'ai pas réussi à entendre ses pensées…

- Moi non plus. Mais ça doit être rien de grave.

- De plus elle me semble être une flemmarde… - se plaignit Shaka. - Elle n'a aucune idée du privilège d'être entraîné par moi, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu…

- Je sais. Je dois retourner à mon temple Shaka. Kiki est seul là, et j'ai encore des armures à réparer. Nous discuterons après.


	2. Permier jour, premier thé

Secrets d'Apprentis

**Auteur : Luna Del Rey (traduction Tiza Gwadess)**

_Disclaimer : _

_Saint-Seiya appartient à M. Kurumada. Et cette fic appartient à Luna del Rey._

_Notes : Je pensais mettre à jour plus rapidement car j'ai très hâte de vous faire découvrir cette histoire, qui je rappelle n'est pas à écrire mais à traduire, mais quelques aléas du Net par ci, un chikungunya par là, quelques détours via la coupe du monde...bon...la vie est belle mais sans nos chevaliers on s'impatiente. Mais on y arrive ! Je n'allais pas vous laisser sans nouvelles de Jim, elle commence tout juste, il ne faut pas la laisser en plan et et décourager d'emblée n'est ce pas . Justement comment débutera elle son apprentissage ? Ce chapitre pour le découvrir._

**CHAPITRE 2. Premier Jour, Premier Thé. **

Shaka méditait dans sa fleur de lotus géante en sentant sa patience s'épuiser. Son apprentie récemment arrivée ne s'est pas encore réveillée, néanmoins, il préféra ne pas aller dans ses quartiers pour forcer la jeune femme à se réveiller. Aujourd'hui, il la laisserait dormir un peu plus, mais ensuite, il la ferait suivre les règles de sa maison, principalement la première d'entre elles qui était de se réveiller tôt.

Il ne voulait attendre infiniment qu'elle se réveille. _« Quelle personne flemmarde »_, pensa-t-il. Il décida alors de la réveiller discrètement. Il éleva son cosmos en direction de la chambre où Jim dormait comme une souche. Et en effet au moment où Shaka utilisa ses pouvoirs, elle se réveilla en sursaut sans rien comprendre. Elle sentit seulement comme si quelqu'un appelait dans son esprit. _« Enfin !»,_ pensa la Vierge sentant qu'il avait réussi la réveiller.

Elle s'assit dans le lit et se regarda. Elle avait gardé ses vêtements pour se coucher. La fatigue ne lui a pas permis de mettre un pyjama. Mais le pire, c'était de voir l'état de la chambre. Un tsunami semblait être passé dans la chambre. Les tiroirs étaient ouverts, de même que les fenêtres, le tapis n'était plus à sa place, son sac sens dessus dessous avec tous ses vêtements éparpillés, et pour compléter le tableau, l'abat-jour gisait cassé sur le sol. Le joli abat-jour indien était en morceaux. _« C'était une antiquité de cette maison ?__»_, pensa Jim attristée. Le propriétaire de la maison serait probablement furieux.

Cela s'était reproduit, que faire ? La télékinésie s'était encore manifestée pendant qu'elle dormait. C'était horrible de ne pas contrôler cette chose.

- Si le maître entre ici et voit ce bordel, il va penser qu'il a singe au lieu d'une disciple. Je ferais mieux d'arranger tout ça.

Elle se leva et commença à tout ranger, déterminée. Elle prit sont téléphone mobile pour afficher heure. L'appareil n'avait pas de signal. Elle marcha partout dans la chambre en essayant de trouver une position. Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, pas de signal. _« __Saloperie__, __apparemment il n'__ y a pas de __réseau__ ici… »_ pensa-t-elle en vérifiant les barrettes dans le menu une dernière fois, sans succès, rien, aucun signe de vie pour l'appareil. Elle soupira et remis son petit téléphone dans le sac.

Après avoir prit un rapide bain, elle se glissa hors de la chambre en marchant doucement dans la maison silencieuse. Puis elle vit son maître qui méditait. Shaka flottait sur la grande fleur de lotus. La lumière de son puissant cosmos émanait de son corps, illuminant le lieu en rayonnant avec des étincelles dans toutes les directions.

Elle observait avec admiration, l'être illuminé devant elle. Elle s'approcha en s'asseyant sur les genoux et profita pour observer plus attentivement le visage de son maître.

Il était beau. Son visage était délicat et avec une expression de pure sérénité. Les cheveux étaient fins, blonds et extrêmement lisses. _« __ils sont naturels ?__ j'en ai jamais vu d'aussi lisses__, que ferait-il si je les touche__ ?.. », _pensa-t-elle, enivrée devant tant de beauté.

- Vous avez fini par vous réveiller, petite - dit Shaka sans changer d'expression du visage.

Si distraite et admirative de la beauté du maître, elle ne remarqua pas l'impatience dans le ton de sa voix.

- Suis-je en retard ? je n'ai plus l'heure. À quelle heure dois-je me réveiller maître ? – demanda-t-elle en sortant de sa transe.

- Oui de plus d'une demi-heure. Nous devions avoir commencé à cinq heures !

- Aussi tôt ? - _« mais je ne suis pas fonctionnelle à cette heure! __Pas possible, hors de question__ ! »,_ pensa-t-elle contrariée.

- C'est cela même, vous devez vous réveiller tous les jours tôt pour pouvoir commencer à cette heure.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Shaka se leva de sa position de lotus et resta un pied devant Jim. Ses mouvements étaient d'une légèreté sans pareil.

- Maître, on ne capte pas de réseau cellulaire ici ? Mon téléphone mobile n'a pas de signal depuis que je me suis réveillé… - dit Jim en se levant aussi.

- Il n'y en a pas. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cela ici.

_« Pas de réseau cellulaire ? Est-ce que c'est aussi pareil pour internet ? Qu'est__-__ce que je vais faire ici le reste de mes journées alors ? Ce Sanctuaire est en retard ! »_, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant. Elle remarqua que le chevalier restait avec les yeux fermés. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela qu'elle ne les avait pas encore vus ouverts. Elle se mit a penser ce que beaucoup pensent avant connaître mieux Shaka de la Vierge : _« Mince, il est aveugle… le pauvre, aussi jeune et beau, sans pouvoir voir le monde. __U__ne vraie malédiction… »_

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Jim. Je maintiens seulement mes yeux fermés pour augmenter la puissance de mon cosmos.

- MMMM ? ! Comme savez-vous que… Vous lisez dans les esprits aussi ? – demanda-t-elle d'un air perplexe.

- Je ne lis pas dans les esprits, j'écoute des pensées. Mais votre esprit est totalement fermé à mes pouvoirs, comment est-ce possible si vous n'avez pas encore reçu de formation ?

- COMMENT ÇA VOUS ÉCOUTEZ LES PENSÉES ? VOUS ÊTES TÉLÉPATHE AUSSI ? MAIS C'EST UNE VIOLATION DE VIE PRIVÉE ! - cria –elle à tue-tête. _« H__o__ mon Dieu »,_ pensa-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche. _« Est-ce qu'il a écouté tout ce que j'ai pensé avant ? Qu'elle __gourde __»_

- Tous les chevaliers d'or sont capables de télépathie, Jim. -répondit Shaka en ignorant le tapage de la jeune femme. Quelques-uns l'ont développé plus que d'autres. C'est très utile dans des batailles. Vous apprendrez aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais de vous je ne peux rien entendre. J'ai simplement remarqué que vous observiez mes yeux, donc j'en ai déduit que vous me pensiez aveugle.

- Ah d'accord… Je vais devoir aussi fermer les yeux tout le temps, maître ?

- Non. La privation de la vision n'est pas pour vous. Vous découvrirez vos propres défis pour pouvoir élever votre cosmos au maximum.

- Vous voulez dire que Mû est aussi télépathe ? - _« oula, c'est fou ça ! »_

L'esprit de Jim grouillait avec ces nouvelles informations. Elle se rappela bientôt de la conversation qu'elle eut avec le bélier dans le vestiaire de l'arène. Elle a eut quelques pensées indiscrètes envers lui aussi. _« wou, sont sexy ses petit__s points de vie__ hein….trop jolis ces cheveux lilas, quels beaux yeux verts ce Mû du Bélier… »_ furent certaines de ses pensées sans vergogne envers le sympathique Mû. _« Encore heureux qu'il ne m'ai pas entendu tout ce temps… »_ elle rougit.

- Comme je vous disais, savoir ce que l'ennemi pense est très utile dans des batailles de vie ou de mort. - Shaka revint à sa position. - Ne perdons plus de temps, commençons la formation.

- D'accord. – en restant immobile devant le blond en attendant ses instructions.

Shaka ne dit rien, et resta seulement dans la même position à la dévisager. Il se passa un moment et lui dit avec impatience :

- Vous ne m'avez pas entendu, on commence la formation !

- Comment ça on commence la formation ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Par Bouddha ! Ne vous ai-je pas dit que je dois vous apprendre à méditer ? - il soupira, irrité. – Très bien alors. Asseyez-vous comme ceci. - et lui montra la position du lotus. La jeune femme a dû batailler pour arriver à placer une jambe au-dessus de l'autre.

- Et maintenant, répétez : AOOoooouuuummmmmmm.

Jim regarda le maître incrédule et répéta timidement :

- AOOoooummmmm….

- Encore une fois… - Shaka lui montra en gesticulant d'une main – C'est ça, continuez ainsi. Fermez les yeux et respirez doucement. Laissez le son sortir de votre corps lentement. Chassez les pensées chaotiques de votre esprit. Et continuez à répéter le mantra… toujours sans précipitation…

En disant cela, il se leva en étirant son corps.

- Restez ainsi pendant une demi-journée. Je vais dormir maintenant, j'ai passé toute une nuit à méditer. Je vais me réveiller en fin d'après-midi. À propos, savez-vous cuisiner ?

- Oui je sais… Mais je dois rester à faire ça pendant une demi-journée ?

- C'est cela même. Pour commencer, au début de votre formation, vous allez méditer sept heures par jour. Ah ! Et cuisinez-vous quelque chose. Vous trouverez ce dont vous avez besoin dans la cuisine. Pas la peine de cuisiner pour moi, faites seulement du thé. Vous savez faire du thé, non ?

- Du thé ? je pense que oui…

- Très bien. Je vais me reposer maintenant. Je vous prie de ne pas me déranger. Et continuez le mantra. Et sans vous presser… - et il sortit et prit la direction de sa chambre pour aller dormir. _« On verra comment elle s'en sort pour son premier jour »_, pensa Shaka pendant qu'il marchait vers sa chambre.

Est-ce que Daniel San de Karate Kid avait haï Monsieur Miyagi le premier jour aussi ? Jim n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Alors c'est ça la 1re formation qu'elle allait avoir ? Assise le jour, tout en méditant ? Elle ne comprenait pas, comment pourrait-elle devenir une puissante guerrière en faisant ça ? Elle senti sa jambe s'engourdir et changea de position. _« Et comment lui il réussit à rester immobile de cette façon pendant tout ce temps ? »_, pensa-t-elle en regardant aux alentours. Elle était trop agitée pour méditer. Elle ne parvenait pas à nettoyer son esprit en aucune manière. Elle se leva contrariée et alla à la cuisine.

- Il m'a dit que je pouvais cuisiner, je vais manger quelque chose. – Elle se rappela que le maître lui avait demandé de faire du thé et fit une grimace de haine. - Il va voir le thé que je vais lui préparer héhéhé…. – dans un sourire espiègle.

Elle fouilla dans les armoires. La cuisine était spacieuse et très propre, elle paraissait n'avoir jamais été utilisée. Il y avait du pain, des fruits frais et autres provisions dans les armoires. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en mangeant une pomme.

- C'est quoi cet entraînement barbant là ? j'ai jamais vu ça !– se plaignit-elle.

Tout-à-coup, un garçonnet roux se matérialisa devant elle. Prise de panique elle tomba presque de la chaise.

- Salut ! je suis Kiki, tu dois être Jim, l'apprentie de Shaka ! - dit le garçon.

- Comme tu fais ça ? Tu veux me faire mourir de peur ?

Kiki ricana.

- C'est de la téléportation. Je suis un expert moi. - dit le garçon avec un sourire espiègle illuminant son visage plein de taches de rousseurs.

- C'est toi le disciple de Mû ? Kiki, la terreur des employés du temple d'Athéna…

- Ces commères vont avoir affaire avec moi pour avoir propagé ces ragots à mon maître. Et je vais y aller maintenant, j'avais décidé de m'arrêter chez la Vierge pour te connaître. Maître Mû a dit beaucoup de bien de toi. Soit la bienvenue parmi les douze maisons, Jim !

- Sérieusement ? Mu a parlé en bien de moi ?… C'est gentil.

- Passe à la maison du Bélier quand tu veux. Maître Mû sera heureux de te recevoir. J'y vais. A bientôt Jim !

- A bientôt Kiki ! _« m'a l'air d'être __une vraie peste, pauvre M__û » _, se dit-t-elle.

Dès que le garçon fut sorti elle se retourna vers le panier de fruits. Le silence régna à nouveau dans la maison, ce qu'il la dérangea bientôt. Elle marcha ici et là pour trouver une idée. Elle alla sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de son maître. Elle ouvrit la doucement la porte jeta un œil dans l'antre. Son maître dormait dans un grand lit. Il avait un rosaire marron dans les mains et sa tête reposait tranquillement sur l'oreiller _« du sommeil du juste »,_ pensa-t-elle en fermant la porte soigneusement pour ne faire aucun bruit.

- S'il croit que je vais rester ici sans rien faire tous les jours, il se trompe ! Je vais me balader par-là, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas problème si je reviens avant la fin de la journée… Il ne se rendra pas compte que je suis sortie.

Elle partit pour la maison de Mû. En chemin, elle remarqua que les autres maisons étaient vides. La descente s'est avérée interminable. Ça n'en finissait plus ! Elle arriva à la 1re maison avec les jambes douloureuses en prenant appui sur une colonne et cherchant des forces, essoufflée.

- Que fais-tu ici ? - demanda une voix qui venait du fond de la maison qu'elle reconnut bientôt comme étant celle de Mû.

- J'ai décidé de faire une promenade. J'ai vu Kiki tout à l'heure.

- Je lui ai demandé d'aller porter un message à maître Shion. Entre, tu sembles fatiguée.

- Merci Mû, je n'ai jamais descendu autant de marches de cette façon dans ma vie ! - dit Jim s'appuyant sur le chevalier du Bélier. – Y a pas de chemin plus facile Mû ? Un genre de raccourci ?

- Non ma chère. Le seul chemin est de passer par toutes les maisons. Tu as eu de la chance que les propriétaires soient en train de s'entraîner à ce moment-là. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas pu passer…

- Comment ça ?

- Personne ne traverse les 12 maisons sans autorisation. - dit le chevalier tandis qu'il offrait un verre d'eau glacée la nouvelle venue.

Elle bu goulûment.

- J'en avais besoin. – dit-elle soulagée. Elle remarqua des outils sortant des poches de Mû – Tu fais quoi, je peux aider ?

- Je répare quelques armures. Viens, je vais te montrer…

Mû pris Jim par la main pour l'emmener à son atelier. Il était remplit de pièces partout. Il y avait une grande table au centre où une armure était démontée. Tout autour beaucoup d'étagères pleines de livres épais, d'autres avec des pots coloriés et beaucoup d'outils disposés de manière bien ordonnée. Le chevalier rit de voir l'intérêt de l'apprentie pour son atelier.

- Normalement Kiki m'aide. Il n'aime pas beaucoup, mais il m'assiste toujours. Shaka sait que tu es ici ? – demanda-t-il en regardant le visage de la jeune femme.

- Oui il sait… - menti Jim sans quitter des yeux l'armure démontée au-dessus de la table.

- Je trouve étrange qu'il t'ai laissé sortir et passer par les douze maisons seule le premier jour d'internat. - remarqua Mû. - C'est dangereux tu sais, surtout pour une femme… Shaka ne t'a rien dit sur cela, Jim ?

Elle mit un temps à répondre.

- Ah, oui, oui, le maître m'a tout expliqué. - dit-elle en gesticulant.

- Hummm… curieux…

Laissant la question de côté, Mû s'approcha de Jim sans qu'elle percevait ses mouvements. Quand elle se retourna elle était face à face le avec lui. Il la regardait profondément dans les yeux sans rien dire, comme s'il interrogeait son âme.

- Que fais-tu Mû ? – demanda-t-elle en baissant ses yeux décontenancée.

- Je n'arrive pas a entendre un mot. Ton esprit est un silence total jeune fille. - dit le chevalier de Bélier la regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

- Et alors, quand même ? C'est ma chance ! Tu es un de ces télépathes curieux n'est pas ?

Il rit et s'éloigna d'elle.

- Je le suis oui, et l'un des meilleurs dans cette branche, si tu veux savoir. Mais même en m'efforçant, je n'ai pas réussi à t'entendre. Comment as-tu appris à créer ce blocage mental ?

- Blocage mental ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. - répondit Jim confuse. - Le maître m'a déjà fait la remarque à ce sujet. Pour être franche, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. Je préférerais que personne n'entende ou lise mes pensées. Et je ne veux pas non plus écouter les pensées des autres. Je trouve que tout le monde devait avoir la garantie de sa vie privée. Ça m'intéresse pas d'apprendre la télépathie.

- Hummm… De toute façon, tu devras l'apprendre si tu ne veux pas avoir une vie de guerrière trop courte. - dit le Tibétain en s'asseyant sur la chaise près de la grande table. – D'où viens-tu Jim ?

- Du Brésil, et de gré ou de force je n'apprendrai pas la télépathie..

- Ho oui tu le feras. - Mû laissa échapper un sourire. – Si Shaka entendait ça...

Il commença à observer la jeune femme qui boudait à ses côtés avec ses coudes sur la table. Il la trouvait très jolie. Elle possédait une beauté simple et marquante avec de longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés qui dépassaient de ses épaules étroites, tombant au dessus des côtes. Ses yeux marron en harmonie avec sa chevelure semblaient toujours vigilants. Sur son visage extrêmement délicat se détachaient de traces infantiles, une petite bouche, néanmoins charnue, un petit nez retroussé, ce qui lui donnait un profil à la fois doux et intrépide.

De ce nez retroussé, ressortait un petit anneau argenté, qui donnait à son visage d'enfant un air rebelle. Elle avait une taille moyenne mais un corps fragile, avec des bras et des jambes fines qui n'inspiraient pas beaucoup confiance. Cependant Mû perçu qu'elle pourrait bientôt être suffisamment agile dans des combats. Si elle était plutôt maigre, ses petits seins étaient néanmoins proportionnels à son corps menu. Il se disait que Jim avait les courbes d'une adolescente mais femme en devenir. _« Celle-là te va donner du travail, Shaka. »_, pensa-t-il pendant qu'il démontait le casque de l'armure et analysait Jim.

- Quel âge as-tu Jim ?

- Vingt-cinq ans.

- Pas possible ! on dirait pas. - s'étonna Mû. - Tu parais bien plus jeune, tu sais ?

- Tout le monde dit ça.

- Aldebaran et Héléna vont aimer te connaître.

Après qu'ils aient discuté un moment dans l'atelier, Kiki apparut brusquement dans la salle, en causant une autre grande peur à Jim. Mû continua ce qu'il faisait déjà habitué avec la téléportation de son élève, tandis que la jeune apprentie était presque tombé de la chaise.

- Mission accomplie maître. - dit Kiki et se retourna bientôt vers Jim. - Regardez qui est là ! Shaka t'a libéré ou tu t'es enfuie ?

Jim préféra un sourire comme réponse.

- Déjeune avec nous Jim. – l'invita Mû- Nous serons heureux de recevoir une invitée à table, n'est-ce pas Kiki ?

- Oui ! Maître Mû cuisine très bien, mmmm…. - s'anima Kiki en se frottant le ventre.

Le déjeuner se passa bien. L'ennui était que chaque fois que Jim voulait prendre quelque chose sur la table l'objet bougeait tout seul en flottant néanmoins vers sa place. Kiki se moqua indécemment de la télékinésie de la jeune femme, pendant que Mû la rassurait en lui disant que tout allait bien, pour ne pas la laisser mal à l'aise. Une fois le repas finit, Mû se leva de table en annonçant :

- Aujourd'hui nous avons du pudding aux pruneaux comme dessert.

- Génial ! Du pudding aux pruneaux ! Tu peux déjeuner ici plus souvent Jim. – s'enthousiasma Kiki. - Comme ça, tu pourras manger du pudding aux pruneaux tous les jours.

- Si elle veut, elle pourra oui. - _« satané gamin bavard »,_ pensa le bélier en déposant le pudding sur la table.

Le dessert avait l'air très bon.

- J'adore le pudding. Et toi tu es d'où ? – demanda Jim pendant qu'elle mangeait le dessert.

- De Jamir. C'est une région reculée dans les montagnes du Tibet. Elle est à moitié cachée tu sais, nous sommes de la race des Lémuriens. – répondit le jeune homme.

- Des Lémuriens? Jamais entendu parler.

- C'est que nous sommes les derniers. Nous trois, Kiki, maître Shion et moi.

- Est-ce que je vais avoir une armure moi aussi Mû ? - voulu savoir Jim.

- Bien sûr, si tu te consacres laborieusement à la formation, tu pourrais avoir une armure d'argent ou de bronze. Mais cela seulement après des années de formation.

- Et combien d'années de formation ?

- Normalement un chevalier c'est entre dix et quinze ans de formation.

- TOUT CA ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça maintenant. - lui sourit Mû.

Tout en savourant le dernier morceau du pudding et se rappelant ce qu'il s'est déjà passé pour cette journée, elle ressassa abattue par cette information _« Dix à quinze ans de méditation… »._

- Je dois retourner à la maison de la Vierge.

- Va avec elle Kiki. Les chevaliers doivent maintenant être revenus de leur entraînement pour déjeuner. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle de passer seule par ces maisons puisque les chevaliers ne la connaissent pas encore. Ensuite reviens pour m'aider avec les armures.

- Tu as de la visite, mouton ? – dit un chevalier tout en sueur qui entrait dans la maison.

- Salut Milo. A peine arrivé, le bélier alpagua le chevalier d'or du Scorpion qui lui dit en plissant les yeux : -Dommage ! Kiki à mangé tout le pudding ! Je ne peux t'en offrir. Quoique... si tu avais été là, c'est toi qui aurais tout mangé.

-C'est toi qui le dis Mû, ce scorpion est attiré comme une fourmi qui aime les sucreries_._ - dit le très sérieux Camus chevalier d'or du Verseau qui arrivait derrière Milo.

- T'es l'apprentie d'Shaka ? Même que ton nom est Jim n'est-ce pas ? - voulu savoir Milo.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Un baiser très près de la bouche. Ce contact inattendu l'a fit rougir immédiatement. Milo s'en aperçu et trouva cela mignon. Il se passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure lui dit en utilisant une voix sensuelle :

- T'as un goût de pudding tu sais ?

Elle esquissa un sourire décontenancé par le commentaire du chevalier. Celui-ci ri et se retourna vers son ami en disant :

- Je l'aime bien elle Camus, maintenant je meurs d'envie de manger du pudding. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Te diriger vers la boulangerie la plus proche - répondit sèchement le rouquin bras croisés.

- Je dois y aller maintenant. – dit-elle au jeune homme.

- Va avec elle Kiki, utilise la téléportation pour aller plus vite. - demanda Mû.

- D'accord maître !

- Tchao mon ptitpudding. C'est un plaisir de te connaître. – dit Milo sur un ton coquin.

Jim et Kiki laissèrent les 3 chevaliers d'or et partirent pour la maison de la Vierge. La téléportation intra maison était possible, mais à cause de la barrière formée par le cosmos d'Athéna, Kiki ne pouvait utiliser la téléportation pour s'y rendre directement, seulement que depuis la sortie d'une maison pour l'entrée de la prochaine voisine.

- Pourquoi Athéna ne me laisse pas avoir une apprentie aussi ? J'aimerai tellement…- demanda Milo dans la cuisine de Bélier.

- Parce qu'elle finirait enceinte au lieu d'être une amazone. - répondit Camus, catégorique soulevant un sourcil.

Mû gloussa au commentaire que fit le Verseau.

- C'est certain, Camus. - dit Mû pour accentuer l'indignation de Milo.

- Merci d'être venu avec moi Kiki, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire… - dit Jim en face de l'entrée du sixième temple.

- De rien ! Toujours dispo. Tchao Jim ! - et Kiki disparu devant la maison de la Vierge.

Jim entra dans l'antre calme. Aucun changement en vue. Son maître ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Soudain, elle se rappela du thé et couru vers la cuisine pour le faire. Elle ouvrit les armoires à la recherche des ingrédients. Dans toutes les placards, il y avait beaucoup de pots avec des herbes et poudres de toutes les textures et couleurs. Elle ne savait pas quoi choisir.

- Celui-là sent bon, ce doit être délicieux. – dit-elle en ouvrant ce dernier.

Après avoir fait le thé, elle alla à sa chambre et décida de ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire puisqu'elle n'a pas eu temps de le faire depuis ce matin. Elle vérifia son mobile encore une fois, mais celui-ci n'avait toujours pas signal. Elle prit son notebook de son sac et s'assit dans le lit. Elle brancha l'appareil. Même pas de connexions wifi disponibles. _« Génial, je suis au secret, impossible de communiquer ». _

Elle passa un moment à s'occuper de ses vêtements, pliant avec soins tout ce qu'elle a apporté. Elle mit de l'ordre partout et sortit de la chambre en direction de la cuisine. Son maître était là avec un gobelet à la main s'apprêtant à boire le contenu. Il se retourna vers elle quand il entendit ses pas.

- Salut maître. J'ai fait le thé comme vous m'avez demandé…

- Où étiez-vous ? - l'interrompit Shaka

- Ben là...ici, où autrement ? – répondit-elle étonnée de la question.

- Si vous étiez ici, alors pourquoi sentez-vous le pudding aux pruneaux ?

- Hum ? _« ouh grillée on dirait ! »_. – Ben je…Comment avez-vous découvert ?

Pour le coup elle ne savait plus comment le regarder.

- Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui sait faire du pudding de pruneaux dans ce sanctuaire, c'est Mû du Bélier. Je n'utilise pas mes yeux, mais mes autres sens très sont aiguisés. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir autorisé à sortir, Jim.

- Désolée maître. C'est que je… - tentant de s'expliquer.

- Il ne faut pas traverser seule les douze maisons. Les chevaliers auraient pu vous prendre pour un envahisseur et vous attaquer. Vous pourriez être morte à cette heure !

Finalement, Shaka prit le thé qu'elle avait fait. Mais il le cracha tout de suite, en toussant avec une mine sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cela, qu'avez-vous-fait, au nom d'Athéna ?

- Heu...du thé ? - répondit-elle en roulant de gros yeux ronds.

- Hoo quel goût horrible ! Qu'est ce que vous avez utilisé ?

- Des herbes qui étaient dans l'armoire.

- Ce doit être les herbes médicinales et non les comestibles. Laissez-moi, je vais le faire moi-même maintenant. Et ne vous approchez plus de cette cuisine. – dit-il avec impatience.

Il soupira et se leva de la table, ignorant l'expression déçue de Jim.

_Tite pause et oui ! Suite dans..pas longtemps je l'espère, pour des news des autres apprentis, parce-qu'après l'échauffement il faut bien que ça chauffe ^^_


	3. Héléna, disciple du Taureau

_Notes: Chalut à tous, 3eme chapitre, quelques vacances pas de tout repos ont quelque peu eu raison de mon energie_  
_merci de votre patience et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Secrets d'Apprentis**

**Auteur : Luna Del Rey, traduction Tiza Gwadess**

_Disclaimer : _

_Saint-Seiya appartient à M. Kurumada. Et cette fic appartient à Luna del Rey._

**CHAPITRE 3. Héléna, disciple du Taureau.**

Pendant les premières semaines de formation, Jim faisait tout ce que le maître lui ordonnait, sauf méditer. Elle n'y arrivait pas, ne serait-ce que vingt minutes. Cette histoire de nettoyer l'esprit et l'Ooomm...ça ne donnait pas résultats. L'apprentie finissait par s'endormir assise dans sa tenue de méditation, ce qui lui procurait de maux de dos. Quand elle s'ennuyait, Jim allait chez le Bélier papoter avec Mû et Kiki, et ce presque chaque après midi.

Après la troisième semaine, Shaka décida d'essayer quelque chose de différent. Il allait lui-même superviser cette période de formation de l'élève, car il savait qu'elle flânait plus qu'elle ne méditait.

- Vous pensez me duper Jim ? - lui dit-il après l'avoir appelé - Je sais que vous ne suivez pas mes recommandations.

- C'est difficile de méditer pour moi. Je n'y arrive tout simplement pas.

- Voulez-vous être forte ou pas ? - interrogea sévèrement Shaka. - Contrôler votre télékinésie comme il faut pour ne plus déplacer des objets sans le vouloir ? Vous n'y réussirez qu'en méditant…

- Mais…

- Assez parlé. - la coupa Shaka en levant le doigt. - Nous allons le faire ensemble cette fois.

Ils s'assirent l'un devant l'autre dans la position du lotus.

- Allons-y Jim. Respirez à fond, inspirez… Expirez… Encore une fois… - expliqua Shaka avec patience - puis il entonna un mantra…

Assise devant le maître elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Elle avait plutôt très envie de partir. Les pensées de Jim se rebellaient : _« __N__etto__yer__ mon esprit… mais comment ? C'est impossible d'arrêter de penser maître ! Surtout avec v__ous si__ près… __On n'aurait pu m'attribuer un m__aître plus laid. __Genre un__ gros, chauve, sans dents, au lieu d'un __indien __blond__ av__ec corps sculptural… Et là __faut que __je __fasse aussi __attention à ma respiration et je ne sais quoi d__'autre encore__… » _

Elle pouvait entendre la respiration du maître pendant qu'il entonnait le mantra. Comment ne pas le regarder ? Il était beau ce matin. Ses cheveux clairs brillaient avec la lumière du soleil qui arrivait par une ouverture du plafond, au-dessus de la grande fleur de lotus. Jim ouvrit les yeux pour mieux admirer la beauté éthérée de Shaka de la Vierge. Il portait une tenue de moine, de couleur blanche qui laissait son épaule droite dénudée. Il n'était pas aussi grand comme certains chevaliers, mais il avait les muscles bien dessinés. Ses mains étaient élégantes, avec des doigts fins. Sa peau claire mais légèrement bronzée par le soleil grec. Un signe solitaire ornait son front, ce qui donnait à son visage une touche de perfection.

_« Oh oui, il est parfait… Je ne dois pas regarder mon maître de cette façon ! »,_ se dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Elle se remit d'aplomb en se forçant à abandonner ses pensées impures, pendant que Shaka parlait. _« __Co__mment sont s__es__ yeux… ils doivent être bleus puisqu__'il est __blond, ou __peut-être v__erts alors. J'ai déjà connu des blonds __aux __yeux marron… ha mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas des blonds naturels… __Arrête__ Jim ! __Il serait __capable de__percevoir que tu es en train de baver pour lui. » _

Et Shaka le percevait. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées un tantinet coquines à son sujet, mais il savait quand elle ouvrait les yeux et lui portait attention

- Pourquoi avez-vous les yeux ouverts Jim ?

_« Et __vous__, pourquoi __vous__ n'ouvrez__ pas vos yeux que je puisse voir leur __couleur ? »_ - furent ses pensées, tandis qu'elle répondit autre chose :

- Parce que c'est très difficile maître. Je ne peux pas rester immobile comme ça, mes jambes sont déjà engourdies...

- Je sais, mais il faut continuer Jim…

- Le seul moyen d'élever le cosmos c'est de méditer ?

- Non. Il y a d'autres façons de travailler et d'élever le cosmos. Mais pour des personnes hyperactives comme vous, la méditation est la forme la plus indiquée, donc avant, vous devez apprendre à nettoyer votre esprit. C'est cela que j'enseigne à mes disciples.

- Et si je m'entraînais au combat peut-être que...

- Vous n'êtes pas encore préparée à cela. - décréta Shaka.

Après un moment, sans pouvoir réussir à se concentrer…

- Et il n'existe qu'une seule manière de méditer maître ?

- Non Jim… - répondit Shaka, déjà impatient avec toutes ces questions, il est possible de méditer en faisant d'autres d'activités. On peut méditer en marchant, en courant, en s'entraînant, en priant, même en dansant...à conditions que vous réussissiez à nettoyer votre esprit de pensées chaotiques.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer… - dit admirativement la jeune femme.

- Concentrez-vous sur le cosmos, Jim. Ne vous distrayez pas en parlant.

Jim acquiesça, ferma les yeux et plongea dans le silence. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, mais bientôt son esprit fourmilla de nouveau à un million de choses. Soudain, elle sentit un pincement sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda de ce côté, en percevant un changement dans l'air. Elle n'était plus dans la maison de la Vierge. Elle était dans une immense prairie. Elle se leva et pouvait sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds. Le vent soufflait, le soleil était fort mais pas chaud. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle était arrivée là. À un moment elle méditait avec son maître, puis à un autre elle était dans ce champ, mais comment cela était-ce possible ? Soudain une pluie fine commença à tomber. Elle sentait des gouttes sur sa peau et s'aperçut que ce n'étaient pas de l'eau parce que cela la brûlait. La pluie s'épaissit en brûlant encore davantage sa peau. Elle courut désespérée en cherchant un abri, mais il n'y en avait pas à par un arbre solitaire en ce lieu. Elle était seule et sans moyens avec cette pluie acide qui la torturait. Elle sentait sa peau fondre rapidement et la sensation de combustion s'éparpillait dans tout son corps, alors elle poussa un cri d'agonie désespérée.

La panique la submergea quand soudain, Jim sentit une lumière mystérieuse grandir à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était son cosmos. Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, elle vit son cosmos exploser et monter sous la forme d'un immense tourbillon qui consumait tout à l'entour. Tous les objets de la maison de Vierge avaient voltigé au loin. La rafale n'atteignit pas Shaka parce que celui-ci s'était protégé avec son cosmos, formant une barrière autour de lui. Jim en suspend dans l'air pendant quelques secondes retomba ensuite au sol sur ses genoux devant son maître qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre de sa position originelle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux comme si elle se réveillait du pire cauchemar de sa vie. Elle cherchait l'air qui manquait dans ses poumons, le corps tout tremblant de peur.

- Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça, maître ? - demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Une illusion que j'ai créée...

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! C'était horrible… - lui dit-elle sans réussir à contenir ses larmes.

- Pour tester le potentiel de votre esprit et de votre cosmos. Votre cosmos est capable d'atteindre des niveaux élevés quand votre vie court un danger. Mais vous avez besoin d'apprendre à le contrôler et à l'utiliser que dans des conditions extrêmes. L'ennemi ne va pas se retirer au dernier moment, comme j'ai fait, Jim. Il va vous attaquer jusqu'au bout, sans possibilités de défense. Et donc vous ne devrez pas seulement apprendre à vous défendre, mais aussi à attaquer. - Shaka se redressa sur ses genoux et tint le visage de son élève : - Je sens que vous avez peur de votre propre pouvoir…

Jim sentit un noeud dans sa gorge en entendant les paroles de Shaka. Elle se leva et sortit en courant vers sa chambre. Elle tomba dans le lit et saisit l'oreiller en pleurant.

Une troisième personne avait vu toute la scène avec une expression manifestement préoccupée. Elle s'approcha du bouddhiste et rompit son silence :

- Tu y as été fort, mon ami.

- C'était nécessaire, Mû.

- Je vais aller lui parler, avant que ça n'empire.

Mû s'assit sur le lit et toucha l'épaule de la jeune femme allongée qui étreignait possessivement l'oreiller.

- Tout va bien ma chère, ce n'était pas réel. C'était seulement une illusion.

Jim se tourna vers le chevalier en sanglotant. Elle s'assit sur le lit avec l'oreiller sur les genoux et ne dit pas un mot. En cet instant Mû la trouva vraiment jolie. Les yeux rougeoyant de larmes, le nez légèrement gonflé et rouge, lui donnait un air à la fois triste et séduisant. Les larmes coulant jusqu'à la bouche, laissaient comme une trace lumineuse éclairant encore davantage la peau blanche de son visage. Il sentit une forte et irrésistible envie de protéger et d'étreindre la jeune femme, il reposa sa tête sur son épaule, caressa doucement ses cheveux et lui dit :

- C'est fini.

- Ça va aller. Merci Mû. - dit elle en se retirant des bras du chevalier.

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle fit oui de la tête.

Après ce jour, Shaka n'insista plus pour qu'elle médite. Il l'en exempta et la laissa faire ce qu'elle voulait. Leur relation s'était réduite à d'infimes conversations. Il percevait la tristesse qui s'était abattue chez son élève après l'épisode de l'illusion, et il se sentait mal. Il enviait un peu aussi son ami bélier qui arrachait toujours des rires à son élève, alors qu'avec lui, elle était toujours sérieuse.

Quant à Jim, elle préféra s'éloigner de son maître. En vérité elle avait peur qu'il la voie distraite dans la maison et qu'il produise d'autres illusions pour la tourmenter. Ce type de pouvoir l'effrayait beaucoup. Mû insista pour que Shaka s'excuse pour ce qui s'était passé, mais il s'y refusait fermement parcequ'il estimait qu'étant son maître il devait imposer son autorité tout autant que ses enseignements. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne l'importance de la formation et prenne leurs leçons plus au sérieux, or cela n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui le contrariait. Il ne se sentait pas coupable et pensait que c'était elle qui ne comprenait pas ses raisons. Cependant il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste traumatisée, donc si elle ne voulait pas méditer, il ne l'obligera pas. Néanmoins Jim faisait des efforts pour méditer, dès lors Shaka en profitait toujours pour chercher un moyen d'entrer dans l'esprit fermé de son élève pour connaître ses pensées, mais même en s'efforçant il n'y arrivait pas et cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Il consacra également son propre temps de méditation à la recherche d'une manière de lui faire prendre goût à cette recherche de la sérénité méditative, et il pensait déjà savoir ce qu'il ferait.

Ce matin-là, il reçut un message apporté par un serviteur venant du village des amazones. Shina du Cobra conviaità une réunion tous les chevaliers d'or pour le lendemain. _« Peut-être qu__'il serait mieux qu'elle reste __avec __Shina__ et les autres apprentis… »_, pensait-il en lisant le billet. Il alla chercher son élève. Il passait tellement de temps à méditer que quelquefois il ne remarquait pas quand elle sortait pour se rendre à la maison du Bélier ou celle du Poisson, afin de discuter avec Lucy. Elle et l'élève d'Aphrodite sont devenues très amies.

Il entra dans sa chambre et la trouva assise sur le lit avec son notebook sur les genoux. Elle avait des écouteurs aux oreilles. Shaka pouvait entendre le petit sifflement musical qui en sortait. Jim était très concentrée sur un jeu vidéo et ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Shaka, immobile sur le pas de la porte, était attentif à ce qu'elle faisait. Les mouvements de ses doigts étaient rapides et ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'écran. Sa respiration était lente, mais néanmoins profonde. Grâce à son sens aigus de l'audition, il entendait clairement les battements de son coeur ainsi que sa respirations bien rythmés. Il s'approcha du lit et ouvrit les yeux car il voulait être certain de ce qui se passait. Il observait son visage pour la première fois. Elle était réellement jolie comme Mû l'avait dit. Son visage aux traits délicats contrastait beaucoup d'avec le petit anneau argenté qui était dans son nez ainsi que les lunettes rondes et épaisses qu'elle portait et dont les verres reflétaient l'écran de l'ordinateur. Ses lèvres entrouvertes dénotaient le niveau élevé de concentration qu'elle consacrait à cette activité.

_« Elle s'est débranché__e__ du monde extérieur… »,_ conclut-il en s'asseyant au côté d'elle sur le lit. Il vit Jim soulever la main pour apporter avec sa télékinésie le verre de jus qui était sur la table de chevet. _« C__'est__ extraordinaire… Elle n__'en a pas __idée, mais elle médite. Bon travail »_, pensa-t-il, en la regardant boire et redéposer le verre sur la table avec son pouvoir, sans dévier son attention du jeu.

L'activité répétitive et le son dans les oreilles font que son esprit entrait dans une méditation inconsciente. Et elle élevait son cosmos de la même manière qu'il faisait en position du Lotus. À ce moment-là, il se rappela de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue il y a quelques semaines. Quand elle lui avait demandé s'il était possible de méditer autrement qu'en entonnant un mantra. Oui, cela était parfaitement possible. Par le passé, il y avait des moines qui voyageaient dans les montagnes et réussissaient à entrer dans des états profonds de concentration mentale en ayant leurs mains occupées.

Il ne voulait pas interrompre sa méditation, mais il avait un communiqué à faire.

- Jim ? - appela-t-il calmement.

Elle cligna lentement ses longs cils puis se tourna vers lui, complètement réveillée de sa transe inconsciente :

- Oui maître ?

- Je viens de recevoir un message de Shina. Elle veut une réunion avec tous les chevaliers qui ont des apprentis. Ce sera demain matin. Comme je sais que ces réunions ont l'habitude d'être interminables, vous irez à la maison de Mû. Vous en profiterez pour entraîner votre télékinésie.

Une fois la discussion terminée il se leva pour sortir. Il s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna vers la jeune femme et lui dit d'un ton calme :

- Quel est le nom du jeu auquel vous jouez Jim ?

- Comfy Cakes maître.

- Il à l'air amusant. Je vais faire le déjeuner. Continuez à en jouer. Quand ce sera prêt je vous appellerai. - Et il se retourna en esquissant un demi-sourire.

- D'accord…

_« Ohh Mr Shaka __est gentil __avec moi après__ tout ce temps__ ? __Il a dû se lever __de bonne humeur… » __-_ pensa-t-elle.

Le jour suivant elle se réveilla tôt comme d'habitude. Néanmoins, la vision de la chambre l'attristât. Tout était en désordre. _« Maudite __télékinésie__ ! »_. Son pouvoir s'était de nouveau manifesté pendant son sommeil et avait déplacé les objets de la chambre, tout était dérangé. Elle se leva et commença à ramasser les vêtements qui avaient été enlevés des cintres.

- Jim, vous avez 20 minutes pour vous préparer ! - dit Shaka devant la porte de la chambre, il avait perçu qu'elle était déjà debout. - Pas de réponse. - Vous m'avez entendu ? Dépéchez vous on se réveille ! - fit-il en toquant la porte impatiemment.

La sortir du lit était toujours une tâche compliquée.

- Vous pouvez entrer maître, je suis déjà réveillée - répondit-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici… - murmura Shaka qui trébucha dans une chaussure en entrant.

- Ben ça à recommencé..

Elle n'essaya de cacher ni le désordre ni son amertume. _« Et v__oilà le volume 10 des sermons__ du maître Shaka : __vous voyez__, cela arrive parceque __vous __ne méditez pas, bla bla bl__a__,… s__i vous __m'__écoutiez, si vous faisiez __ce que je disais,__ vous __contrôler__iez déjà votre__ pouvoir, mais non, __bla bla bla,__… »_ - elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder son maître.

Au lieu du sermon, Shaka s'assit à côté d'elle et lui toucha l'épaule :

- Ne restez pas comme ça. Ça va s'arranger, rangez ce désordre. Je vais attendre dans la salle. Ne tardez pas. Pas plus de vingt minutes, d'accord ?

Expression de surprise...

Une fois remise de ne pas avoir été réprimandée, Jim prit un bain, lava ses cheveux avec son shampooing d'Aloès Vera, et pensait à l'attitude plutôt cool du maître. _« __Pourrait-on être__ amis ? __Espérons-le__… ». _

Elle s'habilla avec une tenue légère d'été. Une jupe et un top avec de fines bretelles tressées sur les épaules. Elle chaussa des sandales de gladiateur, cadeau de Saori pour tous les apprentis (dernière mode dans le sanctuaire, selon la déesse), et alla retrouver le maître dans la grande salle de la maison de la Vierge. Shaka s'impatientait déjà de son retard. « J'ai dit vingt minutes et ça fait déjà plus de trente. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez en retard cette façon pour vous préparer… » mais à l'entrée de la jeune femme, il interrompit ses pensées et les réprimandes qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner. Sa beauté naturelle le déconcertait.

Pendant tout le chemin pour première maison du zodiaque il marchait derrière elle et pouvait sentir le doux parfum qu'exhalaient ses cheveux mouillés séchant avec le vent et le faible soleil du matin. Il avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir les vêtements qu'elle avait mis. Il s'imaginait que c'était fait d'un tissu léger et flottant et dont le bruissement dû au passage de la brise matinale lui faisait penser à une jupe.

Il imaginait sa peau blanche sous le tissu et le mouvement de ses jambes descendant les escaliers… Il réalisa que ses pas étaient aussi légers qu'un petit chat qui descend tranquillement les escaliers. _« __O__hhhh Bouddha, cette odeur de bain e__st __délicieu__se__… »_, pensait-il pendant qu'il essayait de se concentrer pour descendre les escaliers de manière prudente. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux car il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle se retourne et le voit l'observer de cette façon avec autant attention.

Mû était dans l'atelier à réparer des armures comme d'habitude. Le Bélier les reçut avec un large sourire.

- Salut les amis ! Jim tu es très jolie aujourd'hui. En quel honneur dois-je votre présence si tôt ?

- Shina nous a convoqués pour une réunion. Pourrais-tu t'occuper de mon élève pendant que j'y serai…

- Bien sûr Shaka ! Ce sera un plaisir. - il se tourna vers Jim : - Kiki s'entraîne à la télékinésie dans la zone extérieure, tu n'aimerais pas t'entraîner avec lui ?

- Oui j'y vais, j'en ai bien besoin _«__ S'occuper de mon élève __… comme si j'étais un __bébé __comme Kiki… C__'est__ ça qu__'ils pensent de moi__ ? »_

- Elle paraît motivée à rester loin de moi… - dit le blond qui sorti ensuite.

En vérité le commentaire sympathique de son ami envers son élève le laissa plutôt irrité. Tous pouvaient la voir sauf lui.

Mû laissa s'échapper un rire :

- Ne dis pas ça Shaka. Bonne chance à la réunion avec ce Cobra de Shina.

Dans la zone extérieure, Kiki faisait de flotter de grandes pierres avec sa télékinésie. Jim arriva en se faufilant derrière le garçon pour lui faire peur. _"À présent il va voir comment c'est"._

- HE KIKI !

- AAHH ! Zut Jim ! J'étais sur le point de finir ma série ! - s'écria le garçon en tombant durement sur le sol.

La Brésilienne se mit à rire.

- J'avais besoin de voir ta figure, Kiki. Voilà, tu as gouté ton propre poison !

- J'parle pas avec ceux qui ne savent soulever des cailloux avec leur esprit.

- Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas ?

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Elle se concentra et bientôt des petites pierres se détachèrent du sol pour s'élevèr peu à peu jusqu'à la hauteur de son menton. Kiki ne se démonta pas de la démonstration de Jim. Il exhibait encore un regard provocateur.

- Oh ça c'était facile. - dit-il les yeux fermé. - Pourquoi n'augmenterais tu pas le degré de difficulté avec des pierres de taille plus grande ? Je veux te voir en soulever des grosses comme celles que je soulevais tout à l'heure. Qui sait peut-être qu'après vingt ans tu arriveras à mon niveau… - ricana t-il de manière arrogante.

- C'est pas drôle Kiki !

Jim s'entraîna suivant les conseils du garçon pendant toute la matinée. Après un moment, elle réussissait déjà à déplacer des pierres relativement grandes et lourdes. Elle était enthousiasmée par ses progrès. Mais elle n'avait pas encore autant de maîtrises en ce domaine comparé à Kiki qui s'entraînait depuis plus longtemps. Quelquefois les pierres allaient dans une direction opposée à ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle n'abandonnait pas. Le temps passa rapidement, le soleil descendait à l'horizon, quand les choses ont commencé à déraper.

- Essaye avec ce très gros rocher là, puisque t'es si douée. - la défia Kiki.

Jim se concentra pour essayant de déplacer le rocher, mais sans succès. Elle essaya encore une fois, trois, mais rien. Le gamin chantait déjà :

- T'y arrives pas, t'y arrives pas, t'es pas cap heu…

- On ne se moque pas, petit ! - s'écria Jim.

Elle continua à se concentrer en maintenant les yeux fermés. Elle voulait à tout prix arriver à se maîtriser au point que cela lui donnait des maux de tête. Soudain elle s'effraya quand ses pieds commencèrent à se décoller du sol. Elle commença à flotter comme une feuille de papier.

- Ha non ! Non ! Non ! Faut pas monter non ! - fit elle déroutée. - Descend, faut descendre, descend, non !…

Au sol Kiki s'était mis à rire de son désespoir.

- C'est toi qui fais ça Kiki ?!

- Moi non. C'est toi qui bouges comme une feuille morte. - Fit-il sans cesser de rire.

- Mais fais quelque chose ! - cria Jim à tue-tête, en s'éloignant un peu plus du sol. - Je peux pas descendre, je veux descendre !

- Ho dis donc, je peux voir ta culotte d'ici ! Elle est noire. Je pensais tu avais un short dessous… ?!- dit le garçon en tendant l'oeil sous sa jupe.

- Regardes pas par là sale gamin mal élevé ! - le réprimanda Jim - fais moi descendre s'il te plaît ! - cria t-elle pendant qu'elle dépassait le toit de la maison du Bélier tête en bas. Et Kiki s'inquiéta.

- Je vais appeler maître Mû, il va savoir quoi faire.

- Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'il me voie comme ça ! Attend Kiki ! - et elle commença à se déplacer maladroitement dans l'air en brassant des bras pour chercher à placer son corps dans une meilleure position, et put coincer sa jupe entre ses jambes pour s'éviter une plus grande honte.

- Mais qui est ce qui crie comme çà, Kiki ?! - dit Mû qui venait d'arriver. - Où est Jim ?

- Heu là-haut, maître Mû… - répondit-il en indiquant le toit.

- Mûû ! Sors-moi de cette galère pour l'amour de Dieu ! - pleurnichait Jim s'accrochant au toit de peur de s'envoler comme un ballon et flotter au gré du vent dans le ciel du Sanctuaire.

- Mais..comment tu es arrivé là ? - demanda Mû. - C'est toi qui a fais ça, Kiki ?

- Moi ? non maître, c'est elle qui fait ça à elle même, je l'jure !

Mû monta sur un rocher et tendit le bras en essayant recueillir la jeune femme flottante, mais elle était trop haute pour lui.

- Jim, écoute-moi, essaye de te calmer. Lâche le toit doucement et concentres-toi pour tourner vers le sol. - lui indiqua patiemment le bélier.

- Pas question Mû, je ne veux pas m'envoler !

Ils ne virent pas l'entrée d'une autre chevalier d'or, qui n'était pas satisfait de cette scène :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici Mû du Bélier ?

- Maîîître ! Aidez-moi ! - cria la jeune femme laissant couler une cascade de larmes pour sensibiliser la Vierge.

- Je ne sais pas Shaka, - répondit Mû. - Quand je suis arrivé elle était déjà comme ça. Elle n'arrive pas à descendre et je crains que ça empire !

Ils virent Jim en effet se détacher du toit comme si elle était tirée par une main invisible qui voulait l'emmener dans les nuages.

- Sainte Athéna ! J'ai demandé qu'on s'occupe d'elle et non de la torturer Mû ! - se plaignit Shaka.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait de tel Shaka hein ! C'est elle même qui…

- Assez ! coupa-t-il - Elle va descendre maintenant.

Le bouddhiste alla en direction de la jeune femme en restant en dessous d'elle tandis qu'elle était libre dans l'air.

- Maître c'était involontaire - dit Jim en essayant de s'expliquer - Mû n'y est pour rien... _« __et__ là__ on y va le volume __11 de__s__sermons __du maître Shaka : __'__cela n__'arriverait pas si vous méditiez__, bla bla bla__,...__ Vous ressemblez à u__n sin__ge __qui tourne en rond dans la paume du __Bouddha ! Si vous m__'écoutiez une fois dans votre vie__, bla bla bla__'__… »_ elle s'attendait au pire.

- Jim regardez-moi. - commença Shaka - Restez calme d'accord ? Respirez simplement… Maintenant venez ici vers moi, essayez de vous concentrer… Calmez-vous et vous allez descendre...C'est ça...encore un peu plus. Restez calme…

En suivant les instructions de Shaka, l'apprentie réussit à incliner son corps, tout en restant en l'air à proximité de son maître. Il tendit le bras attrapa une de ses mains. Le contact inattendu et plein d'assurance la fit rougir et elle se sentit finalement en sécurité. Shaka tendit un peu plus le bras pour l'aider à descendre et lui dit :

- Bien ! Maintenant donnez-moi l'autre main… - et il teint ses mains plus fortement pour la maintenir plus en sécurité. Il la dévisagea avec ses yeux fermés et dit d'un ton calme et ferme : - Maintenant descendez.

Jim se concentra et commença à sentir son corps s'abaisser, pour revenir sur un axe normal. Bientôt ses pieds touchèrent le sol et elle acheva son mouvement devant Shaka qui tenait encore fermement ses mains.

- Ouffffff, j'ai réussi. - dit-elle en expirant fortement l'air de ses poumons.

- Oui, ma chère, vous avez réussi. Vous voyez ? Ce n'était pas si difficile. - dit le maître en souriant à son élève.

À ce moment-là Kiki se mis à applaudir bien haut des deux mains :

- Ouéeee ! Shaka a sauvé la journée !

- Maintenant, à nous deux,sale gosse ! Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas rire du malheur des autres. - dit Jim entre des dents se mettant à courir en direction du garçon qui sentant très vite le danger se mit à également à courir pour fuir la jeune femme en furie.

Shaka poussa un long soupir et alla s'asseoir près Mû dans les escaliers de la première maison.

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as fait ça, mon ami ?

- Rien de plus Mû, un peu de psychologie. Elle avait seulement peur.

- Hum… bien joué. Comment c'était la réunion ?

- Tranquille. - répondit Shaka. - Pour tout dire Shina a fait beaucoup de revendications concernant le programme des apprentis. Elle n'a pas confiance dans ce nouveau groupe d'élèves. Selon elle, ce sont des pleurnichards et mauviettes sans valeur.

- Et que veut elle finalement ?

- Qu'ils restent dans l'administration du sanctuaire après la formation et sans forcément concourir pour des armures.

- Mais Athéna a besoin de nouveaux guerriers…

- Nous savons cela, mais Shina trouve que les nouveaux venus ne valent pas le coup. À l'exception d'Héléna, l'élève d'Aldébaran, qui soit dit en passant est déjà est bien avancée dans la formation pour être une amazone. Je ne suis qu'en partie d'accord avec elle. Je crois que le programme des apprentis créé par Athéna est très valable en ce qui concerne le recrutement de nouveaux guerriers. Shina fait fi des capacités de progression de ces apprentis. Elle voudrait qu'ils passent un certain temps dans chaque domaine du sanctuaire : qu'il s'agisse de l'administration, les gardes, de s'occuper des aspirants chevaliers qui arrivent petits, de fonctions intellectuelles et autres secteurs sans rapport direct avec les guerres.

- En fait, elle veut un juste un troupeau de subordonnés dévoués qui obéissent à ses volontés...

- Des apprentis formés sous sa supervision auraient une formation diversifiée. Ils s'adapteraient à toutes les routines et activités du sanctuaire certes, mais de vrais chevaliers ou amazones ça...

- Tu voudrais que Jim soit une de ces "apprenties diversifiées" ?

- Non, je perçois grand potentiel d'amazone en elle. Mais y aura encore un long chemin à parcourir. Et tu as vu la taille du problème aujourd'hui… ? - fit la Vierge en pointant le ciel.

- Oui en effet Shaka, et pour ça faudra qu'elle contrôle sa télékinésie. Et rien que ce genre de formation et dévouement ne permettrait de résoudre. Mais cette proposition de Shina va-t-elle aboutir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle l'a exposé formellement à Athéna et Shion. Le Grand Maître a dit qu'il l'analyserait soigneusement avec la déesse. Le programme d'Athéna est encore à ses débuts, c'est normal qu'il s'adapte au fur et à mesure aux nécessités du sanctuaire, et Shion à lui-même reconnu cela. Bon évidement la proposition bien n'a pas été acceptée par tous, Aphrodite a failli lancer une rose sanglante vers le Cobra. Il ne veut en aucune façon se séparer de Lucy. Milo et Masque de mort sont rangés au côté du Poisson.

- Le Scorpion adore l'idée d'un sanctuaire occupée par de nouvelles amazones de toute façon…

- Exact. Typique de lui… En fait ce qui m'a laissé inquiet c'est la conversation que j'ai eue avec Shion après la réunion.

- À quel sujet ?

- Apparement lui et Athéna s'intéressent à la filiation de Jim. Le Grand Maître se méfie de son blocus mental. Même lui ne réussit pas à entendre ses pensées. Lui, Aioros et Athéna ont commencé à chercher dans les archives du sanctuaire pour avoir une piste à ce sujet.

- Je vois… J'en parlerai avec mon maître. Je suis aussi en partie intéressé par l'avenir de Jim, puisque j'aide à sa formation. Je me conformerai aussi à sa position s'il y a des changements dans le programme. Mais que pourrait-on trouver dans les archives sur les ancêtres de Jim ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai besoin de méditer là-dessus. De deux choses une, soit Jim est une très bonne autodidacte, soit elle est plus puissante que nous deux reunis...

- Sérieusement Shaka ? Tu crois ça ?

- Je plaisante Mû. - répondit Shaka avec un visage sérieux - Bien, je vais y aller. Je commencerai à méditer dès cette nuit. - et il se leva.

À ce moment Kiki arriva en tirant les pantalons du maître.

- Maître Mû, on a un comme un ptit problème…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kiki ?

- C'est Jim, elle a peur de s'envoler en partant, donc elle s'est agrippée à une colonne et elle a dit qu'elle n'allait pas s'en détacher... Ils regardèrent...suivant l'indication du garçon. La jeune femme étreignait la colonne, même avec les jambes.

- Par Zeus…! - dit Mû surpris, et il se mit à rigoler sans s'arrêter.

- Mon Bouddha, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore… - murmura Shaka. - Pourquoi Athéna ne m'a pas donné une élève plus facile ?

Et Shaka alla jusqu'à son élève, qui s'accrocha encore plus à la colonne voyant son maître irrité s'approcher.

- Pas la peine de me crier dessus, je ne sors plus d'ici ! Je ne veux pas partir et m'envoler comme un ballon. Je ne pars pas maître, je ne pars pas… - elle fut interrompue par Shaka qui tira son bras de force, en la faisant lâcher la colonne.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises Jim ! Vous allez venir même si je dois vous traîner avec cette colonne dans les escaliers ! - avec un ton autoritaire qui excluait toute protestation. - Au revoir Mû et Kiki. - dit Shaka aux Lémuriens.

- Maître, maître, doucement, moins vite…- demanda Jim qui était allègrement traînée par son maître. - Tchao Mû, tchao Kiki !

Pendant qu'ils montaient, tirée par la main de son maître, Jim senti à nouveau son visage rougir et chauffer.

- Allons-y Jim, j'ai besoin d'aller rapidement à ma maison aujourd'hui si ça ne vous dérange pas. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous lâcher. - Il tourna son visage esquissant un sourire. Elle remercia le ciel qu'il ait les yeux fermés pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage tout rouge.

Le matin suivant…

- J'attends déjà depuis plus d'une demi heure, Jim. Vous allez à l'entraînement et non à une fête. - dit Shaka à la porte de sa chambre.

- Je suis prête, maître ! _« Mieux vaut sortir avant qu__'__il me fasse une illusion »._ - Elle courut ouvrir la porte. - Nous pouvons y aller.

- Attendez, où pensez aller avec ces vêtements ? - s'exclama sèchement Shaka. - Le short est trop court, allez vous changer.

- Vous avez dit de mettre des vêtements légers, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon short ? - se tournant sur elle-même. - Et d'abord comment vous savez qu'il est court avec vos yeux fermés ?

- Je le sais à cause du bruit de vos pas qui a changé, vous marchez différemment comme si vous alliez faire du tennis, cela signifie que vous avez un short court… - En vérité quand elle est sortie, il a ouvert un peu les yeux sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. - Allez donc vous changer maintenant. D'autres chevaliers seront là aussi et je ne les veux pas que…

-...qu'ils s'attardent à regarder mes jambes maître ? - rétorqua Jim avec un sourire coquin.

- Qu'ils soient distraits, ou que pendant la formation vous vous préoccupiez de savoir si vos vêtements vont se déchirer ou non. - répondit-il impatient. - Et vous savez que le sol du sanctuaire est très caillouteux ? Si vous tombez vous pouvez vous faire de vilaines blessures. Faites rapidement, nous sommes déjà en retard.

- D'accord, mais c'est pas ma faute si on est en retard…! - répondit Jim d'un ton boudeur.

Shaka avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette séance d'entraînement proposée par Shina, mais il ne voulait pas en rajouter et lui créer de la confusion. Il pensait toujours que quelques chevaliers n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Beaucoup avaient déjà remarqué son élève. Et puis il y avait aussi Milo, Masque de mort et Kanon dont il considérait comme étant les pires et les plus indiscrets qui sans vergogne n'épargnaient personne de leurs pensées libidineuses. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir un bout de jupe ou de robe sans commencer à se comporter comme des esprits affamés. Les imaginer avec de tels comportement envers son élève lui donnait envie de leur infliger le "Châtiment du ciel". Jim ne les connaissait pas encore comme lui, il serait très néfaste pour elle d'être piégée par le baratin d'un de ces séducteurs, et le Sanctuaire en était plein.

Jim vint le rejoindre dans la salle 5 minutes plus tard.

- Prête maître, on peut y aller ?

- C'est mieux. - dit Shaka après avoir analysé les vêtements. - À propos, à un moment il vous faudra d'autres vêtements. Vous savez coudre ?

- Oui, mais ne me dites pas que je vais devoir faire ça, et pour vous qui le fait ?

- Vous devrez oui, à moins que vous vouliez que les serviteurs le fassent pour vous ? Nous tous faisons cela ici, étant donné qu'il n'est pas permis de sortir du sanctuaire pour des choses futiles comme acheter des vêtements. Nous en discuterons après, allons-y maintenant.

Mû les rejoignit en chemin pour l'arène de formation. Shina a réussi à faire approuver par Athéna et le Grand Maître une partie des changements du programme des apprentis conformes à la volonté de l'amazone. Il fut établi notamment que pendant la première année, tous les apprentis resteraient sous son autorité pour la formations des bases. Shina chargée des entraînements physiques aurait l'aide de chevaliers pour l'apprentissage des techniques de combat. Cependant, contrairement aux autres apprentis, Jim et Lucy vivraient avec leurs maîtres. Aphrodite n'admettait pas de se séparer de son élève et Jim devait recevoir une formation pour contrôle de sa télékinésie avec Shaka. Cette décision laissa l'amazone très en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison Athena laissait ces deux femmes avec autant de privilèges. Et elle ne voulait pas laisser passer ça…

Ce jour-là donc tous les apprentis allaient êtres informés de ces changements et commenceraient l'entraînement. Jim avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'ils s'entraîneraient en groupe. Elle qui se sentait si réticente à rester seule à la maison de Vierge au point s'y enfuir souvent quand il s'agissait de méditation. Seulement elle n'aimait pas rester loin de son maître toute la journée, mais comme elle le verrait la nuit, ce n'était plutôt pas si mal.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'arène de formation, ils durent attendre parce d'autres chevaliers étaient en retard.

-Wooo purée, je n'ai jamais vu Shina aussi furieuse, elle crache du feu par les narines. - dit Milo au sein d'un groupe de chevaliers réunis au milieu des gradins.

- Elle attend Marin et Aiolia. Probablement que ces deux-là ont passé la nuit ensemble et qu'ils ont oublié l'heure. - répondit Camus en croisant les bras.

- Je ne crois pas ce que mes yeux voient. Shaka avec une femme ! - s'exclama Kanon.

- C'est son élève, Kanon, ne me dis que tu ne l'avais pas encore vu ? - lui rétorqua son frère Saga.

- Non pas du tout. Que c'est joli… J'ai besoin d'aller voir plus de près. - dit le gémeau en se dirigeant vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Shaka et Jim.

- Ton frère ne peut pas voir une femme, hein Saga ? - s'amusa Milo.

- Oh regarde qui parle ! - fut la réponse de Saga.

Sentant les regards des chevaliers du milieu de l'arène avec l'approche de Kanon, Shaka se mit instinctivement en état de vigilance.

- Shaka, pourquoi ne présentes-tu pas ton élève au reste des mortels ? - lui dit Kanon qui arrivait.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'étais pas là le jour de leur arrivée Kanon.

- Quel est ton nom, ma mignone ? - demanda-t'il arrivé à sa hauteur pour l'étreindre

- Jim, et toi qui es tu ?

- Je suis Kanon le frère de Saga Chevalier des Gémeaux. Je vis dans la troisième maison avec lui. En vérité je passe la plupart du temps à l'extérieur du sanctuaire. Quoique, je crois que je viens de trouver une raison pour rester avec mon frère. - dit-il en regardant malicieusement Shaka. - Bienvenue au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Allez dis-moi, d'où es-tu ?

- Du Brésil.

- Le Brésil, une bonne terre ! Elle nous a donné Héléna et notre grand ami Aldebaran, n'est ce pas Shaka ?

- En effet c'est un pays très intéressant. - répondit-il sèchement.

Dans la minute suivante, arrivèrent dans l'arène Marin et Aiolia. Shina fit signe à tous les élèves de se réunir au centre de l'arène. Bientôt ensuite l'amazone leur expliqua en détail les changements du programme de formation, sans oublier de leur présenter Marin et Aiolia, puis elle ordonna de commencer l'échauffement avec vingt tours d'arène. L'exercice ne devait pas dépasser de 10 minutes. Par la suite des chevaliers commencèrent à quitter l'arène, pusque aujourd'hui les apprentis seraient torturés, pour ne pas dire entraînés par Shina.

Leur présence avait été demandée seulement pour une présentation formelle.

- Je vais retourner à ma maison Shaka, tu viens ? - appela Mû.

- Non Mû, je vais rester au cas où il arriverait quelque chose.

- À Jim ? Elle se tiendra bien, Shina à l'oeil

- Non je pense que je ferais mieux de rester. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas me tenir compagnie ?

Mû finit par céder. Ainsi restèrent tous les deux assis à observer et à discuter de la formation. Milo et Camus restèrent aussi, éloignés d'eux de seulement quelques places dans les gradins.

Une fois les vingt tours finis, Shina demanda d'autres exercices, et encore d'autres… Tout cela sans aucun répit. L'après midi venue l'amazone leur accorda finalement dix minutes de repos. Jim s'assit sur une pierre avec les jambes lancinantes de douleur. Lucy se joignit à elle.

- Mes ongles sont sales, regarde-moi ça ! - s'exclama Lucy horrifiée. - Cette Shina c'est un tyran quoi… Je déteste cet endroit.

- Ouais ça ne va pas avec ton visage Lucy, regarde-la comment elle nous dévisage encore avec ses yeux méchants…

- Elle est peut-être seulement jalouse de ma beauté.

- Je sens qu'elle va souvent nous casser les pieds ma chère, crois-moi.

Pendant la pause, un groupe d'apprentis de seconde année arriva dans l'arène. Ils étaient conduits par Héléna, l'élève d'Aldébaran du Taureau, que tous disaient qu'il était très fort. Elle était grande et corpulente comme une danseuse sortie des écoles de samba. De longs cheveux blond platine, ondulés et attachés en queue de cheval. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et des taches de rousseur sur le visage qui lui donnait un air angélique. Une peau bronzée combinée avec des jambes bien galbées et épaisses. Ses hanches étaient larges et son "arrière-train" très brésilien attirait l'attention partout où elle passait, d'autant plus qu'elle faisait bien en sorte de l'exhiber en mettant des pantalons collants. Sa taille élancée était enserrée jusqu'à la poitrine par une large ceinture de cuir, ce qui faisait ressortir encore plus les seins de son chemisier d'entraînement déjà bien décolleté.

Héléna ressemblait à une vraie amazone. Elle était aussi très sympathique et populaire. Aldébaran l'appréciait déjà beaucoup quand qu'elle entama sa formation d'amazone. Le Taureau a toujours aimé les femmes grandes comme lui, et le fait qu'Héléna soit brésilienne était un atout de plus pour avoir les faveurs du chevalier. Et elle faisait tout pour qu'on dise qu'elle était son élève favori.

La Brésilienne s'était rapidement adaptée aux entraînements, avait déjà appris plusieurs techniques de combat en première année, sans parler de sa cosmo énergie qui rappelait beaucoup celle de son maître en matière de force et de rapidité. Héléna avait un traitement de reine et Shina ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet. L'amazone du Cobra aimait beaucoup la Brésilienne, ses capacités, son dévouement perfectionné. Shina avait la certitude qu'Héléna deviendrait une amazone et lui avait déja confié quelques missions, tant elle avait confiance en elle.

Une ombre couvrit Jim et Lucy. C'était Héléna qui se posta devant les apprenties avec la main sur la taille arborant un air de supériorité.

- Alors vous êtes des nouvelles ? Bienvenus aux élèves de première année - expédia-t-elle avec une voix arrogante. - Mais à propos font deux vermicelles à l'arrêt ? Déjà fatiguées ? Ça tiendra pas un mois ici à ce rythme…

- Je vois que tu nous connais déjà, mais nous n'avons pas été présentés. - dit Jim en dévisageant la vétérane.

- Ah, mille excuses par mon manque d'éducation. - répondit-elle innocemment. - Je suis Héléna, élève de seconde année, disciple du chevalier du Taureau, Aldébaran. La poupée aux cheveux barbe-à-papa rose, je ne connaissais pas encore, et toi, je me souviens bien, tu es celle qui a renversé ce gringalet d'Ichi dans l'arène. - ricana-t-elle - Pure chance !

À ce moment-là Lucy s'approcha de Jim pour se rassurer, elle avait peur des regards affamés des compagnons d'Héléna sur elle. Jim ne voulait pas se laisser intimider. Elle se tourna pour mettre ses chaussures, et commença à arranger et lacer les cordons de ses sandales.

- La poupée à nom, et s'appelle Lucy pour ta gouverne. - répondit la Suissesse. - Et mes cheveux sont aussi beaux que de mon maître Aphrodite !

- Je suis Jim, disciple de Shaka de la Vierge. J'ai renversé Ichi de l'Hydre avec ma télékinésie oui, pourquoi ?

Héléna ricana de plus belle.

- Elle-même ? Oh je suis morte de peur devant deux étudiants de première année.

- Tu devrais…

- Ferme-la insolente ! - grogna Héléna. - Vous n'êtes que la lie de première année. Vous ne connaissez rien compris ? RIEN ! Vous n'arriverez jamais à mon niveau. Je doute même que vous surviviez à la première année. Le sanctuaire n'est pas pour des petites filles fragiles comme vous. Toi tu fais perdre du temps au chevalier de la Vierge. Je peux voir votre destinée à vous : vous finirez comme employées au temple d'Athéna et servirez de divertissement aux chevaliers…

- Répète ça si tu l'oses blondasse oxygénée de la Samba ! - défia Jim en se levant.

Lucy se cacha derrière elle terrifiée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit là, la rachitique ? Comment ose-t'elle m'affronter de cette manière ? Elle a perdu la notion du danger ?

- Ne crie pas je ne suis pas sourde ! - rétorqua Jim - Je suis peut-être élève de première année, mais je ne suis pas de la lie. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler ainsi et dire que je ne suis rien parceque je suis quand même très puissante tu vois.

- Sans blagues ?! - ironisa Héléna. - Je vais avoir pitié et te pardonner de ton insolence si tu reconnais que t'es une sous merde sans importance et si lustres mes bottes. - dit elle en montrant ses bottes à Jim.

L'élève de Shaka montra un sourire d'exultation malicieux.

- Tu vas voir combien tes bottes seront brillantes… - et elle cracha sur ses chaussures et lui jeta une poignée de sable à la tête.

- Maintenant tu as dépassé les bornes ! - cria furieusement Héléna - Je vais en finir avec toi, petit rat !

- Viens grosse vache ! - défia Jim. - Tu vas voir ce dont je suis capable !

Elle ouvrit la paume de sa main devant son adversaire. Elle était si furieuse qu'elle voulait qu'elle s'envole aussi loin comme l'Hydre le 1er jour d'arrivé des apprentis. Elle se concentra, mais rien ne se passait, _« __Non ! A__llons ! __P__as de t__é__lé__k__inésie, ça ne fonctionne pas ! __Comment ça peut arriver en un moment pareil ? __»_ - pensa-t-elle en avec l'angoisse qui montait.

- Jim, que fais-tu ? - demanda Lucy en la poussant du bout de l'épaule.

- J'essaye d'utiliser ma télékinésie Lucy. Vaut mieux que tu t'éloignes si tu ne veux pas être atteinte par mon pouvoir. - Elle utilisa ses deux mains, en les tendant et en repliant bras comme si elle voulait pousser de l'air. Mais rien ne se passait, aucun signe de télékinésie. _« __Allez__télékinésie de merde__, __agit__, agit__! » _

- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir défié ! - menaça Héléna.

Ensuite, la vétérane prit Jim par les épaules pour la suspendre à demi-mètre du sol et commença à les lui presser de toutes ses forces avec rage. Jim cria de douleur se balançant frénétiquement sur ses jambes, pour essayer de fuir, mais c'était impossible. Héléna utilisait son cosmos pour la tenir encore plus fermement sans qu'elle ait la possibilité de s'échapper.

Sentant le danger que son amie courait, Lucy commença à crier en appelant même son maître, alors qu'il n'était présent dans l'arène. Elle agitait ses mains frénétiquement tant elle était rongée de peur mais ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule, qui à ce moment-là était incapable de réagir.

Jim cria sentant ses épaules prêtes à se briser.

- Que fais-tu, Héléna ? - dit une grosse voix qui fit se retourner la vétérane. - Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas t'engager dans des luttes inutiles ?

- Maître Aldébaran ! - Héléna libéra les épaules de Jim qui retomba assise par terre en gémissant de douleur.

Lucy rejoignit son amie pour la soutenir :

- Ça va Jim ? Dis quelque chose !

- Je crois que mon épaule est déboîtée… - gémit elle en faisant une grimace de douleur.

- Combien de fois t'ai je déja dit contrôler ton tempérament explosif, Héléna ? - demanda Aldébaran d'un ton sévère. - Tu ne dois pas combattre sans raison, surtout avec des adversaires plus faibles que toi. Tu veux qu'on te traite de lâche ?

- Excuse moi maître. Elle m'a provoquée et je n'ai pas pu me contenir.

- C'est pas vrai ! - se défendit Jim. - C'est elle qui est venue nous humilier et…

Elle s'arrêta quand elle aperçut que Shina s'approchait.

- Comment oses-tu t'adresser à un chevalier d'or sur ce ton ma fille ? Bien sûr que c'est de sa faute Aldébaran. Ces filles sont arrivées au sanctuaire et vivent déjà avec toute les faveurs de l'intendance des douze maisons, et il faudrait se courber devant elles.

Shaka et Mû arrivèrent à ce moment là au milieu de la confusion et allèrent près des jeunes femmes.

- Ça va les filles ? - demanda Mû.

- Ne déforme pas les faits Shina. - dit Shaka prenant la défense des élèves. - Nous avons tout vu de loin. Les filles ont agi en légitime défense.

- Oui exactement Shina, ce ne sont pas Jim et Lucy qui ont commencé cette lutte. J'espère que tu en tiendras compte Aldébaran. - dit Mu sur un ton incisif.

- Laisse Mû j'ai déjà compris. - Aldébaran mit la main sur l'épaule de son élève. - Allons- y Héléna, nous avons à parler.

Aldébaran et sa disciple quittèrent l'arène. Shina ne s'avouant vaincue commença à discuter avec Mû sur l'incident, en essayant encore de rejeter la faute sur les novices. Le Bélier abandonnant sa position pacifique et s'évertua à répondre du tac au tac à l'amazone pour les défendre.

- Comment va votre épaule Jim ? - fit Shaka en s'abaissant pour aider son élève, mais elle repoussa le contact et elle s'éloigna de son maître. Le blond resta à ses côtés et lui parla sur son ton calme : - Je comprends que vous devez être un peu triste…

- Un peu triste ? Non vous ne comprenez pas maître. Si vous m'aviez appris à combattre dès le début cela ne serait pas arrivé ! Je ne serais pas passée par cette humiliation…

Silence soudain sur les lieux. Shaka tourna son visage avec une expression dure vers son élève.

- Le temps va se gâter… - murmura Mû lequel connaissait très bien son ami pour savoir que cette remarque le rendait furieux.

Shaka alla vers Jim et prit fermement son poignet en faisant pointer la paume de sa main vers une énorme pierre. Dès lors Camus et Milo sortirent de leurs positions de spectateurs et apparurent au milieu du groupe, inquiets de la tournure des évènements.

- Qu'as tu l'intention de faire Shaka ? - demanda Camus qui craignait que le chevalier de Vierge envoie l'élève pour l'un des six enfers.

- Concentrez votre cosmos sur votre main Jim ! - lui ordonna Shaka en ignorant la question de Camus.

- Pourquoi dois-je faire ça ?

- Concentrez-vous maintenant !

Sans savoir à quoi s'attendre et dissipant ses questions, elle se concentra obéissant à son maître. Soudain elle sentit sa main chauffer légèrement puis une boule brillante d'énergie commença à se former devant sa paume. La boule émettait des étincelles à mesure qu'elle grandissait.

- Maintenant lancez-la en direction cette pierre ! Imaginez que vous pressez la détente d'une arme à feu et tirez ! - fut le second ordre du maître qui lui tenait encore le poignet.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui ordonna, l'énorme boule d'énergie fut tirée à toute vitesse vers la pierre qui fut réduite en poussières en un instant. Jim stupéfaite de ce qu'elle venait de faire, ouvrait et fermait la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

Shaka relâcha son poignet et resta devant elle.

- C'est tout ? C'est ça que je devais faire ? - fit la jeune femme en baissant le menton.

- Votre erreur est de penser que vous pouvez sauter des étapes, Jim. Comment pourrez-vous apprendre à combattre si vous ne réussissez pas à contrôler votre cosmos ? Pareil pour votre télékinésie vous pensiez pouvoir la contrôler du jour au lendemain ? Vous ne serez jamais une amazone si vous n'êtes pas patiente. La perfection ne s'atteint seulement qu'avec une pratique inlassable. Vous devrez apprendre à combattre avec les armes que vous avez, à raisonner froidement pendant la bataille et à ne pas défier des ennemis en espérant avoir de la chance après. Si vous continuez à agir ainsi, vous pouvez perdre même si vous vous avez un ennemi infiniment plus faible vous. Arrêtez de chercher le chemin le plus facile et comprenez une fois pour toutes que rien ne se construit et ne se réussit sans efforts. Parce qu'autrement vous serez libre de chercher un autre maître. - et il partit sans un regard en arrière.

Jim ne dit rien, et baissa seulement la tête désolée.

- Tu es pire que ce que je pensais ma fille. - dit Shina qui passa près d'elle en quittant l'arène.


End file.
